


Not Another Smut High School Story

by Lonely_Malkavian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Foster Care, Gay Male Character, Impala, M/M, Oral Sex, Possible Character Death, Self-Harm, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Malkavian/pseuds/Lonely_Malkavian
Summary: Teen Dean meets teen Castiel. A little bit of a switch on the whole Castiel being the "shy" one in school and Dean being insecure or unsure of his sexuality. I got really bored of reading stories that were "DEAN IS BI BUT DOESNT WANNA ADMIT IT" so I made my own.This is basically a gay porn with words.





	1. Discovering your sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> This is total smut, if that's not your thing then this story might need to be skipped.

Castiel waited until the final bell ring to slowly climb the steps of Brookfield East High School. Of all the places to be in the world, this was not his favorite place to be, understandably so. He opened his locker, hung up his trench coat and grabbed his Biology text book and folder stuffing them into the canvas messenger bag at his side. The hallways were empty, just the way he liked them. Getting closer to the classroom door, he sighed, feeling like he was choking on the anxiety of everyone staring at him when he walked in. His hand was on the doorknob and he heard foot steps behind him.

His body twisted around, his bag making a thud as it hit the wall. Walking down the hall was a student he hadn't seen before, he couldn't help but stare, looking the boy up and down in curiosity. Wearing a well fitting olive green t-shirt, a flannel over shirt, and a very worn in brown leather jacket, with some strange looking necklace visible over the shirt. His hair was brown and messy but still perfect. Castiel noticed the new student was scanning a piece of paper, occasionally stopping and looking at room numbers. 

_Please don't let him be in Biology. Please._

Castiel closed his eyes with his silent thoughts, opening them was the new student, looking up at the room number. “So, uh, is this Bio with Ms. Moreci?”

Clearing his throat, “Yeah - - uh, this is Bio.” Castiel stuttered out, trying to sound cool at the same time, which was rather hard.  
New student offered his hand out. “I'm Dean.” Castiel nodded, forgetting that he was supposed to introduce himself back.  
“Uh huh.” He nodded and turned back to the door. As it slowly began to open, Dean reached for the door, oblivious that this shy kid with a face so stunning and different at the same time, was trying to stall from going into class. Dean was completely lost by taking in all the features of the perfect person in front of him. 

Once inside the classroom, he saw that face disappear into the cluster of other students sitting at their desks with their books open and pens scribbling away the notes that were on the board. “Mr. Novak, you're late again. One more time and you know that means detention, correct?”

Dean cleared his throat, holding out his class schedule to the teacher. “He was showing me where the classroom was Ms...” He pretended to look at his paper like he forgot what the odd 'Mr. Novak' told him. 

“It's Moreci.” She snatched the paper from his hands, almost tearing it. “Mr. Winchester, have a seat over there.” She pointed her bony finger towards the only empty seat in the room. Dean gave a half smile when he saw who he was going to be spending an hour next to. “Where are your text books? Did you come late and unprepared?” She peered over her glasses with a condescending look.

“I travel light, what can I say.” For Ms. Moreci, this was not the correct answer. She somehow managed to scowl even more than she had earlier. Dean saw 'Mr. Novak' peer up from his book, only eyes showing, Dean could tell he got a smile out of that comment. “I'll come more prepared next time.” He held up his first two fingers, “boy scouts promise.” He flashed a cheesy smile at her, shoved his schedule in the pocket of his jacket and walked back to his assigned desk at the back of the classroom by one of the only two windows in the room. Looking out the window, the courtyard actually looked nice for a change in comparison to his other schools. Dean close focused his vision to see the blue-eyed wonder in the reflection, nose in his book and scribbling down notes. He looked down at his own desk, empty. He inched it closer to Novak, that still didn't grab his attention, he inched it closer again, almost arm to arm now. 

“Hey, Cyan got a pen?” Dean didn't realize how intensely he was staring until he felt his lower lip start to bleed from biting it back.

“Pardon, Winchester?” Castiel looked at him making eye contact as he spoke.

“Uh, pen. One I can borrow?” There was a slight blush to Dean's cheeks he was trying his best to hide. He was trying to make a good impression here and he was failing miserably with the only guy he's had interest in, in awhile.

“To what? Write on the desk?” The remark stunned Dean for a second. Usually that was an okay ice breaker for any other guy he's picked up. He gave another half smile, thinking of what to say next.

Dean leaned in a little closer, noticing a faint smell of cologne. Dean decided he had the courage for another shot with Mr. Blue eyes. “I was hoping to write my number on your hand...”

Castiel felt Dean's breath on the side of his neck and his eyes widened. This was not an answer he expected. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to answer this question. His heart skipped a beat. This was unexpected. Usually when people spoke to him it was some sort of insult or worse when a girl would wiggle her way into his heart only to say she didn't really love him and it was just a dare. 

_Could the new kid already be roped into fucking with me?_

He set his book down, smoothing out the pages he bent down to his messenger bag, his head almost in Dean's lap, his heart beating out of his chest. This was definitely a first for Castiel, a first for a guy to hit on him, a first of someone being genuinely interested in him, a first to feel these sort of feelings for another guy. He fished out a pen and a single sheet of paper. Placing it on his desk, covering it with his hand so Dean couldn't see, even as Castiel noticed he was trying to peer over to see what he was writing.

_ >Are you being serious?_

He folded up the paper into fourths and placed it under the pen's clip and passed it to Dean.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean unfolded the paper, smiling at the delicacy of the handwriting and then a little taken back by the question. He frowned a little. Castiel watched him reading the note and his expressions change the longer he held the note. Dean imitated Castiel's mannerism, covering the paper as he was writing.

_ >Why wouldn't I be?_

He repeated the actions and passed it back to Castiel, his eyes shifting between watching Castiel read and keeping an eye on the teacher. 

_ >Because no one ever wants to seriously be with me_

There was a pause in Castiel writing on the note, putting the pen up to his lips, his strangely out of this Earth colored eyes scanning what he was writing. Dean felt his heart hit the pit of his stomach. Maybe this guy was totally straight and wanted nothing to do with Dean, trying to let him down gently even though being rejected was never gentle.

Castiel put pen back to paper and finished writing, sliding the note under the desk to avoid being caught passing notes.

_> and I've...never...been with another guy._

Dean wasn't sure how to respond to that. Usually in all his other schools there were so few men who weren't straight so the ones that weren't always fell head over heels for him with just a smile and a special sort of look he gave. This was new in a fun, exciting way. He thought for a moment on what to write back, usually his 'can I borrow a pen' line worked or at least started a very basic conversation that most of the time led to something.

_ >I think I would be heartbroken if you didn't give me a chance. I at least deserve to know your name, don't I Mr. Novak?_

Dean decided that was a sufficient response to what Castiel had written. He was folding the paper back up when he heard the dreaded words: “Mr. Winchester are you passing notes already?”

Dean held it under the desk and unfolded it, tearing off Castiel's response to spare him any embarrassment as she began walking towards his desk. “Of course not, it's my first day. I would never do that.” If someone had ever told him that teachers had a sixth sense or eyes in the back of their head to watch students, he wouldn't be surprised. She snatched the torn note from his hands, read it and then the words that made him taste bile in the back of his throat.

“Read it in front of the class. Maybe that will teach you a lesson.”

Dean scooted his chair back, and noticed Castiel's eyes begin to water. As he stood up, he turned to Castiel and put a finger up to his lips in a 'shhh' movement.

“I was asking him questions about the school, obviously dumb questions because he asked if I was serious. Not knowing the school, of course he responded asking me if I was serious for such a stupid question.” Dean may not be book smart but he was smart enough to know how to lie himself and others out of a corner. When he finished saying what was on the note, he saw Castiel's chest heave a sigh of relief.  
The bell rang.

“Well, can I get my books and leave now, Miss?” Dean asked sarcastically as he walked back to his desk, putting it back into it's place.

Walking out into the hallway he fished the other half of the note out of his jacket pocket. By the time he looked up, Novak had disappeared. Dean frowned and put the note back in his jacket, looking at his schedule again. As the halls started to clear He followed the poorly directed signs to his new English Studies class. 

Turning a corner to another look-alike hallway, he felt a sudden tug at his jacket forcing him to stumble slightly backwards making a weird noise he had never heard himself make before. Then again, he had never been caught off guard on anything. Depending on who you asked, John taught him better than that. There was a small space indented into the hall, probably where they put trashcans while janitors were cleaning the floors. Dean finally caught sight of what had caught him, more like who. He turned and was almost nose to nose with Castiel.

He smiled and his eyes lit up. “Well, hello to you Mr. Cyan” All he could think of was wrapping his arms around this beautiful stranger and kissing him in so many inappropriate ways, possibly tearing off that white button up shirt while leaving bite marks on his flesh. He felt himself blushing again. Taking a deep breath, he began telling himself to calm down.

“So is this your way of saying yes or a very cruel no?” Dean looked down patting his jacket for the note, holding it out offering it, instead he felt a rough kiss and one palm on Dean's hip and another on his chest. He felt the hand on his hip make an effort to pull him closer, like those soft hands didn't know what to do. Dean leaned into him, hoping that wouldn't scare him away or make it seem too forward.

The kiss stopped but the hands didn't move. Tilting his head towards Dean ear. “I wanted to see if I liked it before I said anything.” Dean felt his whole body tingle. “My name is Castiel by the way.”

Dean was stunned by the rush of chemicals running through his brain. Usually he was the one to initiate this sort of things, it kind of felt nice being the controlled one for a change. “So, should we try this again Cas or...”

Castiel ran his palm over the front of Dean's pants, pleased at what he felt. “I think we should continue to do this, Dean.” Castiel moved his fingers to trace along the top of his loose fitting jeans, pulling Dean closer to him, hearing him gasp.

“For someone who has never been with a guy, you sure are good at this.” Dean placed his palms on the wall behind Castiel to keep himself upright.

“The guys around here do nothing but bully me and the girls...have done nothing but use me for dares and tricks. Might as well give this a try.”


	2. Start the Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how much I can write about Dean and Castiel boning each other. Let's find out.  
> Enjoy it, alone, in the dark, while no one is watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wrote a lot more of this smutty smut of a story. Like this is ridiculously smutty. I think it's because some of my stories, while eventually there's smut but it's "relationship smut", not just straight up, "You're hot, I'm hot, lets fuck" so...enjoy even more smut.

Dean wanted to do so much more than kiss at this point, his lips red from the kiss and his heart rate sky rocketing from the way Castiel had touched him. Anyone else who has done anything like this had just ended up being a one night stand or a booty call, which was fine by him but at some point, he did crave having a connection with another human.

“Uh...not to sound...rude...or pressuring...but I...uhm...I have a...car...in the parking lot...with a pretty nice back seat.” He had to take breaths between every few words to make a coherent sentence. “If...you want...”

Castiel nodded with enthusiasm. Pulling his bag back onto his shoulder, he followed Dean out the front doors and down into the parking lot and about the 4th row was a very out of place looking car. Dean unlocked it, fumbling a few times as Castiel was standing at his side running those soft hands up to his ribs and back down to his belt line. Again, Dean shuttered as he lifted Castiel up to push him into the back seat of the Impala. Castiel wasn't sure what to do from here. Movies and shows only show you so much especially gay physical interactions. He was really hoping Dean would take the lead. Dean threw the bag into the front seat, the more room in the back, the better.  
As Castiel was on his back in the back seat, Dean absorbed the sight; his eyes lust-blown, his chest heaving with nervousness, his lips a soft red wet from licking them, his cheeks flushed pink, his pants slightly bulging out, his legs spread just a tiny bit, and his shoes partially off from scooting back. Dean smiled at such an innocent look. Dean crawled in, closing and locking the door behind him. The look on his face changed, there was no smile, it was a serious look with concern in his eyes. “Cas, are you, you know...a virgin?”

Castiel's eyes shifted downwards. “Would it stop you if I said yes?” His voice was soft, no longer sounding as confident. 

“No, of course not. I just...do you want the back of my car to be your...first place?” Dean's eyes moved down to meet his, lifting his head up slightly. “I want you comfortable, not feeling like you have to do...this, because we had a hot make out session.”

Castiel looked eye to eye with Dean again, licking his lips and biting his bottom lip. “Dean, even if I am it doesn't mean I don't have desires.” He placed his hands on Deans hips again, looping his index finger through the front belt loops. His voice fell to almost a whisper forcing Dean to lean in to hear what he was saying. “We could just have a hot make out session again and see what happens.” He rested his warm lips on Dean's exposed collar bone. 

Dean felt all the blood in his body flow down into his pants. He wanted nothing but to devour every part of Castiel, every innocent inch of him and his lithe form. It took every ounce of self control he had not to. “Is it what you really want?” He watched Castiel's eyes, making sure there was honesty in his eyes. 

“Yes. If I want to stop, I'd say so.” Castiel put his hands on Dean's shoulders slowly moving away the leather jacket, placing it in the front seat. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, trying to take things slowly.

Dean moved Castiel's legs apart, fitting in between them, chest to chest, slowly unbuttoning Castiel's shirt, he felt his innocent heart beating out of his chest and his breath hitched at Dean kissed as he unbuttoned. “Breathe...” he whispered while still kissing. He felt Castiel inhale a deep breath as Dean lifted his back off of the seat to remove his shirt. He heard Castiel start to to hum with pleasure so Dean knew he was making him feel good. Dean felt Castiel reaching for the button of his pants. Dean lifted his hips to make it easier, when he heard the zipper being pulled down he unintentionally bit down on Castiel's flesh. There was a small yelp. Dean shot up back onto his knees. 

“I...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking.” He began to button Castiel's shirt back up, Castiel grabbed Dean's wrists, stopping him.

“Don't be, I liked it.” Those eyes had sparks in them as he pulled Dean back towards him. “Do it again, please.”


	3. Rev me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hot lion hunts the virgin lamb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, reading a porno script. A short chapter but still, let's be honest, we're reading a gay porn script. :)

There was a low growl in Dean's throat. He could do biting, he loved biting, but he also loved so much more but he reminded himself This beautiful creature was untouched He didn't want his first experience to be rough, that wasn't what sex was always about. He began unbuttoning the shirt again, leaning forward to nip at Castiel's neck. 

Castiel's hands slid down the front of Dean's pants. Dean felt a shock of electricity in his brain. He was not expecting Castiel to be so forward. “Cas, you don't have to do...” he looked down at Castiel's hand moving slowly up and down in a teasing way. He felt the fabric of his boxers getting a wet spot. He couldn't force himself to not watch what Castiel was doing. He moaned louder than he thought he would, his lips finally crashing into Castiel's while unbuckling his pants and trying to return the favor. He tugged Castiel's pants down to his ankles. “Scoot back.”

Castiel kicked off his own pants and pulled Dean's shirt off as he slid down between Castiel's legs. Pleasantly surprised at what he saw, Dean lightly kissed the tip of Castiel's cock. His head fell back so hard there was a thud noise against back window. Dean placed a hand over Castiel's mouth, his ears perking up to listen if there was anyone around. Thankfully there was nothing but silence and their panting. Dean removed his hand slowly pulling it back, somewhat stunned when Castiel grabbed his wrist and put his hand back over his mouth.  
For a virgin, he sure is kinky

Dean smiled and resumed his oral activities. He used his free hand to have a hard grasp on Castiel's hip, digging in harder every time he felt the vibrations of Castiel's moans against his hand. Castiel grabbed a tuft of Dean's hair, slightly pushing his head further down. Dean couldn't handle it much more and moved the hand that was on his hip down to his own cock, pumping up and down in tempo of this mouth moving up and down. 

Castiel felt vibrations on his cock from Dean moaning with pleasure. Behind the hand over his mouth he smiled, knowing he was doing something right. He was definitely into Dean, maybe not other guys, but definitely Dean. He felt Dean drooling on his cock as his head bobbed up and down. Castiel let out a groan and removed his hand from Deans hair, gripping at the seat. He was close, very close.  
“Dean...I can't hold back much longer...” panting in between words “Do y-you swallow?”

He felt Dean's mouth go deeper and took that as an unspoken yes. He felt Dean twitch and his throat vibrating, then felt the sticky cum on his leg. This was it. He laced his fingers through Dean's hair and roughly pushed his head down as far as it would go. He felt Dean's tongue move back and his throat swallow.

Sitting back on his haunches, Dean used one of the extra shirts he always kept in the car to wipe his mouth off clean, then pushed Castiel's leg up and wiped away the mess he had left on him. “Sorry 'bout that, got a little into it.”

“Isn't that a good thing?” Castiel questioned as he made an awkward attempt at getting his clothes back on in the back seat. It was much easier to get them off.


	4. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go to school, you eventually have to go to class. Nothing says that you have to pay attention to the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of fucking, we get thoughts of fucking.  
> Enjoy, we can all be pervs together.

Castiel tucked in his shirt. “Hm, I think we've missed second period.” 

“and? Is there something wrong with that?” Dean retorted, trying to get his clothes back on properly in the back seat. This wasn't the first time he had done this by any means, just the first time he had the thought that he might actually care about this person.

Peaking out the window to see if anyone was around, Castiel unlocked the door and clumsily stepping out of the Impala, with Dean not far behind him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and looked down, realizing he had put his shoes on the wrong feet. As he was switching his shoes he felt Dean's hands moving around the belt of his pants. It made him freeze for a second, and he felt Dean's head on his shoulder. “Your shirt was a bit twisted...” Castiel blushed a bit. With a satisfied sigh, he faced Dean and ran a thumb over his lip, watching his eyes light up.

“and you have sex hair.” He ran his hands through Dean's hair in an attempt to straighten it out which was a lot harder than he thought. Dean wasn't sure if he should grab Castiel's hands and pull him closer and kiss him to keep his 'sex hair'

“Hm, I don't mind it.” Dean finally decided he should probably keep his hands to himself not knowing if Castiel was someone ready to come out. Locking up the Impala he motioned his head to the school doors. “Ready to go back?” Dean began walking. He heard Castiel's footsteps trying to catch up to Dean. 

By the time they reached the steps, Dean felt Castiel's hand pull him back before going any further. Dean looked back at him, turning around, “hm?” he looked around expecting to see someone following them or possibly knowing about what just happened. He leaned against one of the concrete pillars. “You, uh, you okay?” His eyes scanned around then finally looked down at Castiel.

“Be honest.” Castiel felt his mouth go dry after the word 'honest' and he wasn't sure if he could finish the sentence without collapsing.

“About?” Dean's heart was beating so fast he felt like he might pass out. He was scanning through today's actions, wondering if there was something he could have lied about today to Castiel.

“Am I...was I...” Castiel looked at his face, he couldn't bear to have honest eye contact with what he was about to ask, afraid of the answer. He bit at his bottom lip with nervousness and was trying to summon up the courage to finish his question. His voice got lower, into a whisper like they were in a crowd of people “Was what happened...” he looked back at the car and slowly let go of Dean's hand. “...just a, as you would say, a 'booty-call' for you...ya' know...getting our rocks off or...” his throat closed, he couldn't finish the sentence and he certainly couldn't force himself to look up. It felt like it was taking Dean forever to answer, every second felt like an answer. “It's okay if...” his brain was spinning with how much his heart would hurt if it meant nothing to Dean.

Castiel felt Dean grab his hand. “Cas, I like you. Honestly, I felt lust towards you when I saw you not love, lust but if you want love, as you said earlier before our romp in the car, you can try it to see if you like it.” Dean placed his other hand under Castiel's chin and lifted it up to force him to look at him. Castiel's heart beat slowed down back to normalcy. “I'm okay with who I am, it's up to you to decide if you're okay with you.”

Another school bell rang and Dean looked to the double doors. Castiel followed his eyes. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Nope, just wondering what you look like in the shower after gym.” Castiel felt the heat of a blush creep up his neck. “Seriously though Cas. If you want a relationship I'm down, if you want a fuck buddy, that's cool, and if you want this...that...” Dean motioned to the car. “to be a one time thing, that's fine.” Dean shrugged, offering his wrists. “Arrest me for being interested in the boy with the cyan eyes.” 

Castiel smiled, lifting Dean's wrists to his lips, feeling the steady heartbeat on his lips. Lacing his fingers in between Dean's and began following him up the steps. “I don't know where we're supposed to be.” Rummaging through his bag, Castiel pulled out his cell phone, showing the time. “The only thing this tells me is we spent at least an hour in my car.” His eyes sparked to the same light they had in the car. 

“This way.” Castiel pulled Dean down the hallways. They finally stopped in front of a classroom door. They both looked at their hands. Dean's heart sank, he knew what was about to happen, the same thing that always happened. Castiel's hand slipped away like it was never there. “I'm sorry, I'm not ready for...that to happen.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, straightening in out trying to hide his 'sex' hair. He felt hurt. He understood but still hurt and when Winchesters felt hurt, they turned spiteful. He took a step back from Castiel so it didn't look like they were coming in together. He took one last lustful look at Castiel. He waited a few minutes before trailing in behind him handing the teacher his new schedule as he slinked to the back next to Castiel and before he sat down, he bent down to Castiel's ear level and simply whispered:

_You might wanna' hide that hickey on your neck, I would have told you before you walked in, but you let go._

Castiel's hands quickly surrounded his neck in embarrassment, knocking his textbooks off of his desk in the process. Every pair of eyes turned his way, except for the important ones. Dean's eyes weren't there, they were peering out the only window in the room. 

“Mr. Novak, is everything okay?” 

His lips quivered, trying to hold back the dramatic turn and run scenario that's always shown in the movies. He nodded silently. This would have to be good enough. He bent down to pick up his books, looking at Dean praying that he would look back at him. 

_Please. Please look._

Dean finally had mercy and bent down to pick up his books, sliding them back onto his desk. “Next time be more careful what you pray for, Cyan.” Castiel blinked, at a loss for words.”Your eyes betray you.”

Castiel was at a loss for words. Is this what love felt like? This roller coaster of emotions; he loved Dean, maybe, he lusted for him definitely, he wanted sexual gratification from and with him, even more definitely. He felt like the only way he could be happy was with Dean's hand in his. Dean's teeth on his skin, his mouth, Castiel wanted that anywhere. His brain was forcing him to mentally picture what happened in the Impala. Every inch of Dean that he saw looked like he was chiseled by Michelangelo himself. Castiel wanted to run his hands through Dean's hair, pulling it, exposing his neck, feeling this heartbeat under his touch. The way Dean's hands were rough but caring, and felt great running over Castiel's neck all the way down to his hips. 

_Oh fuck._

He felt the heat creeping up his neck again and tried to hide his face in the text book. Castiel was glad that the classes attention had returned to the lesson and not all eyes on him. He could feel his pants getting tighter. He shifted in his seat trying to adjust the hard on he was starting to get. Before Dean, before the Impala, before oral, Castiel never had these feelings, he rarely ever had a hard on and even rarer did he feel horny or the urge to have rough, animalistic sex. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dean looking at him, probably noticing he was squirming in his seat, with a smirk across his face. Castiel gave up and turned his head towards him. Dean's eyes came to life like all the serotonin and dopamine in the world had rushed to his brain. Castiel felt like he had just discovered sexuality and could not get fucking Dean out of his mind. 

Completely unadulterated **fucking.**

Castiel was pretty sure that if Dean told him to get on his knees right here and now, in the middle of class and suck him off, he probably would. His spine shivered. He wanted Dean to push him into the wall and sink his teeth into Castiel's neck. Hard. His mouth was starting to salivate. Castiel was thinking of a million different ways to get out of here right now; when hormones are on the brain, they're the only things that matter. Castiel tried to inconspicuously lean over towards Dean so he could whisper, and get as close as possible without catching the attention and eyes of the teacher, in this moment, he could give a fuck less what the students said, heard, or saw. If he could have it his way, he would be under Dean's desk, with Dean pushing his head down til he choked. He had to unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt; he felt like he was about to burst into flames, very horny, flames.


	5. Staying in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything. Sometimes those first things happen in unexpected places.

“Dean...”

“Cas.”

It wasn't inquisitive for Dean. His name was a statement, no question, no pause. Just his name, like he was waiting for Castiel to say or do something. His eyes wandered from Dean's eyes, to his throat, his abs, his hips, the bulge in his jeans. His eyes. 

“I'm sorry, about earlier.” He offered his wrists. “Feel.” Dean just looked at him, not expressionless, but not leaving eye contact either. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Dean's fingers to run across his wrists and feel his pulse. The unmistakable tempo of love; of lust; of want. It felt like minutes were passing and he was partially afraid Dean had looked away from him. He felt a sudden warmth on his wrist. His eyes shot open. Dean's lips were pressed against his wrist. His first reaction was to retract his arm in shame, instead he felt like he was melting, his arm turned to jelly and the world began to fell away.

“Yup, it's there.” Dean whispered into his flesh. The hair on the back of Castiel's neck stood up and his body shivered. Dean wrapped his hand tight around one of Castiel's wrists, using it like he was telling him a secret. “what do you want me to do with it?”

Castiel didn't have to be looking into a mirror to know that his pupil to iris ratio was very out of proportion now. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. All his brain could do was absorb the feeling of lips on skin, still mouth agape. Dean released his wrist and leaned into him, still keeping eye contact, “I mean, there's a few ways I could keep that mouth open, Cyan. Just tell me when and where.”

_Fuck this_

In all his years of schooling Castiel had rarely stepped out of line, there was just never a reason why. Now things have changed, now there is Dean.

Castiel shoved his books in his bag, stood up, grabbed Dean by the wrist, pulled him, and ran. By the time he reached the door handle, he heard “Mr. Novak! Castiel, where do you think you're going?!” The teachers voice followed through the hall.

“Oooooh Cas is gunna' get in trouble!” Dean teased, keeping a hold on his wrist. This time Castiel didn't care about anything but all the chemicals in his brain. He looked back at Dean as they kept moving, who must have been enjoying this because he had more than a smirk this time, he had a smile and even a small laugh. 

Their footsteps echoed in the empty hallways. After a few turns, there was an **[EXIT]** doorway. Dean was following along quietly, not saying a word, silently anticipating where they were going to end up. Castiel pushed open the door that led to a long stairway. Down one flight. Now Dean was starting to get strangely confused. The only sounds there were was the sound of Dean's boots keeping up with Castiel in his dress shoes. After another flight of stairs Castiel came to a halt, slightly sliding because of his shoes. 

“In.” After he spoke Castiel was taken aback by how demanding he sounded. This was so out of character for him that he did a double take to himself. Dean didn't question anything and slipped in the closet with Castiel almost right on top of him. Closing the door, the only light that existed was the sliver of light coming from outside of the door. “Sorry...” He apologized after realizing how crass he sounded.

Castiel couldn't see anything yet, eyes still adjusting to the complete darkness. “I think I can forgive you for this one, Blue.” Castiel felt hands on his hips, warm and rough but still gentle and sincere. He remembered what Dean said in the Impala. 'Breathe' He inhaled, his exhale was uneven and rushed as he felt for Dean's shirt and put his hands on his pectoral muscles, feeling Dean's heartbeat like a drum; loud and steady, so unlike Castiel's. 

“I'm sorry for earlier, Dean.” Castiel felt one of Dean's hands leave his hips, for a slight moment thinking he was about to leave him alone in the closet. Castiel closed his eyes to steady his heart. He felt a thumb run across his lips, the other hand beginning to trail along his belt line. Dean could hear the soft hum as he let his head fall onto Castiel's shoulder. 

“S'okay I understand.” He whispered in the side of Castiel's neck. Dean felt Castiel's goosebumps from his neck on his lips. “ What were you thinking about, Cas?” Dean asked as the thumb trailed from lips to the loosened buttons. “You” kiss “Blush” kiss “so easily.” kiss. Castiel rocked his hips back and forth. “You must really want something to be so brazen about all of this.”

Castiel nodded his head furiously even though it couldn't be seen. “I want you, Dean. Please.” There was a small whimper as his breathing went faster, still rocking his hips, trying to create some sort of friction. Dean placed a palm on the outside of Castiel's pants, humming softly as Castiel continued to grind.

“Tell me what you want, Cas. Or is all the blood going to your other head?” Dean teased and bit at Castiel's flesh, softly, not leaving any marks yet. Castiel's hands moved down to Dean's belt quicker than Dean expected, causing him to stop his kissing for a few moments.   
Dean had a point, Castiel's head was spinning. He knew he wanted to be with Dean, he knew things he wanted to do to Dean, but the words were stuck in his brain, feeling warm and hazy. Castiel pushed Dean off of him, before Dean could fully hit the other wall, Castiel was pushed up against him, running one hand through Dean's hair and the other up his shirt. Dean made a small 'hmph' sound. Dean couldn't think of the last time he felt this good. Castiel let go of Dean's hair and completely removed Dean's shirt. Castiel ran his fingers down Dean's now shirtless body. His hands went back through Dean's hair. Castiel wasn't sure what he liked about doing that but he did. By he hair on his head, Castiel pulled his face to the side exposing Dean's neck. Castiel took the tip of his tongue and traced the veins in Dean's neck, holding his tongue over Dean's pulse. Castiel moved up to Dean's ear and began softly sucking on the lobe while softly moaning in Dean's hear.

Dean's hands went for Castiel's shirt to rip it off, but caught his hand, holding his wrist and not allowing Dean to touch him yet. If Castiel had to endure so much sexual frustration in the classroom for an hour, Dean could handle it for a little bit. “No touching, yet.” Castiel let Dean's wrists go, so that his hands could wander Castiel's body. His hands crawled up his shirt and around to his lower back, forcing Castiel to be closer like they were about to meld into one. “I want you to feel all the sexual frustrations I was having for you in class.” Castiel's mouth moved back down from Dean's ear to nipping at his neck, getting harder the further he went down. By the time he was at Dean's shoulder, a bite mark should still be there for a few hours. Again Castiel used Dean's hair to force his head back, licking down from his chin to his collar bone. He came back up except this time, he began nipping at Dean's flesh.

“Cas, I really fucking want you.” Castiel's hands let go of Dean's hair and moved his hands to his belt buckle. Castiel's eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and he focused in on how beautiful Dean looked when he was horny. Dean was biting down on his lip to keep from moaning.

“Dean, we're all alone, no one's around. Moan. I like it, it makes me harder.” As Castiel was undoing Dean's belt, his head fell back against the wall and he let out a deep moan. 

Dean's voice was deeper now. “Cas, can I at least touch you? Please?” Castiel stopped moving and Dean whined like a lost puppy.

“Say please again.”

“Please, god, please let me touch your beautiful body.” Dean was gritting his teeth so he didn't just pin down Castiel and take him, because he really could if he wanted to.

Castiel finally got Dean's pants down around his ankles and once Dean's pants were off, Castiel fell to his knees. “Really Cas?” Dean could finally see those eyes looking up at him. Castiel opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock; licking up the pre cum like a kitten lapping up milk. He felt Dean's hands pulling at his hair. Dean felt in the dark as Castiel swirled his tongue around and around slowly moving down the shaft. Dean felt his knees start to wobble. Castiel put his palms against Dean's thighs to force him to stand. Dean closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly “You are way too good at this, Cas.” He felt Castiel hum, sending vibrations through his body. After that, Dean had no more pure thoughts about this beautiful man on his knees.

“Get my dick nice and wet, Baby Blue.” Dean moaned and pushed Castiel's head lightly. He didn't want to push his luck. Dean felt Castiel mumbling something along the lines of 'uh huh'. As much as you could say with a 6” cock in your mouth. “I really want to fuck you.”

Castiel stopped swirling and sucking but staying on his knees. Dean swallowed so hard it hurt his throat, thinking his dirty talk might have been too much for Castiel. Before he could apologize for his heat of the moment words, Castiel kissed Dean's hips, softly saying “You remembered I'm a virgin, right?”

Dean nodded, relieved that his words hadn't been a turn off. “Of course. I'll be really gentle and stop whenever you want, the second you say 'stop' I'll stop...” Dean was going to finish his sentence but Castiel's warm mouth was around Dean's cock already. He could feel the small amount of drool around the shaft. Castiel was doing exactly what he said. As he was moving his mouth up and down, he started wiggling out of his pants to his knees. Dean gripped Castiel's hair, signaling him to stand up. “Breathe Cas. I won't hurt you.” Dean placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Inhaling a deep breath, Castiel felt one of Dean's hands on his hips and the other, slowly rubbing his cock against Castiel. Castiel began pushing his hips back and forth signaling to Dean that he wanted him as much as Dean wanted him. They both moaned at the same time, anticipating the feelings they were about to experience. “Open your mouth.” Without a second thought, Castiel opened his mouth, feeling Dean's fingers against his tongue. As Dean pulled his fingers out, Castiel whimpered. Dean ran his wet fingers against Castiel's hole, feeling Castiel push back, just a bit. Using a knee, Dean pushed Castiel's legs apart to fit in between him. Slowly pushing himself into Castiel, inch by inch making sure his dick stayed wet so he didn't hurt Castiel.

“Cas...” Dean was holding back so much. In the hormone part of his brain, he wanted to fuck like rabbits. He wanted to hold Castiel down, feeling his body radiate heat, rocking in tandem, biting and scratching at the exposed flesh. He wanted to feel Castiel pull him closer. Dean heard Castiel make a small 'hmm?' noise. Dean lifted Castiel holding him as close as possible, forcing Castiel wrap his legs around Dean's waist as they slowly slid down the wall.

“Tell me what to do, Dean.” He used one hand on the wall to keep himself upright and the other to stroke himself as fast as he could as he began moving back and forth, up and down. He bit into Dean's shoulder, making him let out a noise in between a moan and a yelp of pain.

“Just keep doing what you're doing Cas. You feel so good.” Dean hastily planted kisses across Castiel's neck and shoulder. Kissing turned into nipping; the faster Castiel went, the harder Dean bit at him. He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, slightly wet from sweat “Open your eyes.” The blue rings looked back at him slightly glazed over. Placing one hand on the back of his head and the other back onto his hip. Castiel was becoming nothing but a whimpering, writhing mess on top of Dean and Dean was enjoying every second of it. “Shouldn't you be in class Mr. Nokav?” Dean smiled as Castiel shook his head and rolled his hips.

Dean felt Castiel's flesh getting warmer and his hand moving faster; he knew what this meant, he didn't need words or even sounds, he knew Castiel was about to cum. Dean lifted his head up to kiss him, forcing him to make eye contact, roughly as he felt the sticky mess on his stomach from Castiel, before giving a final grunt. Dean's toes curled, bit down on his lip to keep from moaning, and his body involuntary twitched as he laid his hand in the crook of Castiel's neck.

“I think we might get in trouble for ditching so much, Cas.” Dean steadied his breath in Castiel's ear. He heard Castiel mumble something about not really caring at the moment. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. Coming down from the orgasmic high, he fumbled around for their clothes. “I'm sorry your first time wasn't very...romantic...” 

“I...wanted to know what...being with you...like that, this...felt like.” Castiel finished buttoning up his shirt. He was glad it was dark in here; Dean couldn't see him blush or when he began to tear up. He wasn't sure why he felt like he was about to cry, just that it did. 

The school bell rang.

“I guess I get to see what you look like in the shower now. Perfect timing for one now.” Castiel could tell by the inflection in Dean's voice that he was smirking. He felt his heart take a leap. Dean reached for Castiel in the dark. He felt Castiel's heartbeat against his chest. It sounded like a war drum. “Calm down Cas.” Dean's voice was soft. It didn't sound like he was forcing Castiel to calm down. Dean laid his head on Castiel's shoulder, this face turned towards Castiel's neck, placing light kisses. “I understand. If you wanna' stay in here and just like, hug or whatever I'll stay here with you.” Dean felt Castiel's body start to quiver, he held Castiel's hand and kissed his palms. “I'm in no rush to be anywhere.” 

“I just...I've never done any sort of thing like that. I don't know why I feel like crying.”

Dean gently ran a finger over Castiel's cheek. “Cas, it's okay, hell it's even common to have emotions like this after things like what we did. You're just coming down off a first experience high. Everyone does.” Castiel felt Dean pull him even closer and he listened to Dean's heart; it was steady, confident. “Is it too soon for...uh, for me to say that I...Castiel, I think I love you, not just lust for you.” Castiel felt Dean's heart speed up. “I mean...”

Castiel looked up at him and kissed Dean softly. He began to run his tongue over Dean's lips, slowly slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth, nothing rough or quick, it was soft and endearing. Castiel's fingers wrapped around Dean's neck, moving up to his hair. He could feel Dean growing hard again already.

“Does this mean you love me too Cas?”

“I love you too Dean, I really do. I was afraid to say it.”


	6. School's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's becoming a very bad influence on our very innocent Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little world building, a little heavy petting.

Castiel peaked out door, making sure no one was around. He motioned for Dean to follow him. “Let's get to gym, we're going to be late again.”

“You didn't seem to concerned about time a few minutes ago Cas.” Dean teased as he finished putting on his jacket and shoes.

Dean followed Castiel to the first floor of the school and into the now empty locker room. They could hear the screeching noise of tennis shoes on the basketball court. “Dean...I'm exhausted and sore. I don't think I can play dodge ball today.” Castiel sat down on the bench wincing a little bit.

“Let's just leave school...we haven't exactly been in class today. We can go to my place. I mean, it's not much but it's also not here.”  
Castiel pondered for a moment. He had never skipped class or leave school unannounced without reason like this. Dean was becoming such a bad influence on him and part of him didn't really mind. This new kid in his stupid leather jacket and his deep green eyes, with his perfect body, and dripping with charisma. This boy was changing him; he just wasn't sure if it was for the better or the worse. Love makes you do stupid, reckless things with a smile on your face the whole time. Dean sat down next to Castiel, shyly grabbing his hand, making sure no one was around. Castiel scooted closer to him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder still exhausted from their time in the closet.

“Let's go before someone sees us. I'd like to stop by my locker first.” Dean raised an eyebrow, still not the least bit hesitant to follow Castiel's commands. 

“Sir yes sir!” Dean hopped to his feet, giving a mock salute.

Leaning against the lockers watching Castiel fumble with the lock, Dean decided to make things harder for him. Looking around the hallways making sure no one was around, Dean put his lips against Castiel's neck noticing him freeze for a second then leaning into Dean's soft lips. He moved around behind Castiel, lightly breathing against his neck but not quite kissing. “What's wrong Cas? Can't seem to remember your locker combo?” Dean hummed in his ear, slightly mock panting. Castiel pushed back against Dean.

“You're making this really hard Dean...” Castiel protested

“That's not the only thing I was planning on making hard.” The moment the words left his lips, he realized how cheesy it really was. To his relief Castiel gave a soft laugh, his neck curling into Dean's lips. Finally getting his locker open he fumbled for his coat, dumped all of his school things, grabbing his cell phone and headphones, and slammed the locker shut.

“Why headphones?” Dean questioned.

“I like music?” Castiel questioned back. 

“Hm, let's go.” 

Dean held up his car keys, slightly jingling them. “This way, Cyan.” Dean let go of him and began walking backwards to the front doors of the school. 

At the car, Dean unlocks the driver side and slides over to unlock the passenger side for Castiel. “So, this is what the front seat looks like.” Castiel remarked, running his hand over the leather and onto Dean's thigh, slowly tightening his grip. Dean started the car, the start of the engine causing the seat to vibrate, unintentionally stimulating both of them. “So, how far is it?” Castiel was continuing to run his hand up; with each movement up, Dean hissed through his teeth.

“It's about...20 minutes...15 if you keep doing that...” Dean widened his legs, groaning, feeling his pants getting tighter and uncomfortable.

“Do what?...this?” Castiel reached for Dean's belt, undoing it causing Dean's leg to twitch, hitting the gas pedal harder.

“Cas...you have no idea what I want to do to you right now.” Dean took one hand off the wheel and blatantly grabbed Castiel's hardening dick. Castiel's hips bucked forward. 

_Virgins are so easy to please sometimes._

“You can dish it but you can't take it Cas?” Dean smiled, wanting to watch Castiel but at the same time had to watch the road if he wanted to get home and get Castiel into his bed. With Castiel's hand on him, moving it up and down was making it hard for Dean to think clearly. His only thoughts were the many how's and where's he wanted to devour each inch of Castiel. Dean began pulling Castiel's shirt out with one hand and unbuttoning his pants. As the button came loose Castiel gripped at the leather, sinking into the seat, spreading his legs and leaning his head back. Castiel was lost in his head with his eyes shut, grinding against Dean's hand.

“Dean...” Castiel panted out. Dean removed his hand slowly feeling Castiel's hips trying to follow the pleasure he was getting. Castiel's eyes opened slowly when Dean stopped and then engine cut. Castiel huffed in annoyance of having to stop 

“C'mon.” Dean offered out a hand, pulling Castiel out through the driver side. 

Dean took the steps two by two, walking through the front door. “Helllooooo?” He yelled through the empty house. The floors creaked as they walked over them. Castiel's eyes observed every bit of Dean's home. “Good...” He stopped looking around the house and focused on Dean. “I wanted to make sure it was just you and me, sometimes Sammy drops by every once in a blue moon. This way.” Dean titled his head to a long flight of crooked stairs. “I know you know how to walk up stairs.” Castiel smiled at the memory. 

Dean pulled him down a hallway that seemed to go on forever until coming to a halt. “In here, Blue.” Dean opened his bedroom door. He pulled Castiel in my his trench coat, shutting the door with his foot. 

“You're using my clothes against me, Dean.” Castiel let Dean pull him along, enjoying the anticipation of knowing but not knowing at the same time what was going to happen.

“Well, if my plans go smoothly, you won't have them much longer for them to be used against you.” This wasn't the first time Dean had feelings for another man, not at all but with Castiel, things felt different; very different. It felt like falling in love for the first time all over again. Nothing else in the world mattered, just being with Castiel was the most important thing to him right now. Everything else just melted away and life was just Castiel. This was the first time he was so taken aback in a single day. Usually it took a few days to bring anyone home, if the relationship ever got that far. Unfortunately in his life, once people got what they wanted, they left. So far, he already couldn't imagine his life without Castiel. It felt like things were moving too fast, but he didn't mind.

Castiel was observing the room as Dean was pulling him in. There were an abstract amount of various rock band posters on the walls. Noticing the pile of CD's going as high as the CD player itself. The bed was a full size and unmade, like he had just rolled out of it. Castiel imagined Dean rolling out of bed in the morning, with his messy bed head, thinking he probably wore only boxers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean noticed Castiel eyeing the bed.

“So have you become a total perv now that we've had sex?” Castiel snapped to attention when he heard Dean's comment. Castiel pulled at his collar, loosening the tie a little, feeling like he was going to suffocate. Dean had somewhat of a point; he found himself thinking about sex more often now than he ever had before in all of his years. “I can read you like a book Cas. Just give in.” Dean teased as he slipped the belt out of Castiel's trench coat while he was enamored with his thoughts of the bed. 

“I'm just, not used to these feelings.” Castiel made eye contact again. No matter how many times Castiel looked at him, Dean would always be in love with swimming in those cyan colored eyes. “Before this...” he motioned between them “I rarely even thought about...you know...even rarely have I ever had a...” he looked down at his pants, embarrassed to say words like 'hard on' and 'sex'. Castiel lifted his head up again, his cheeks red.

“There's nothing wrong with that Cas. I like making you feel that way. It makes me feel good too. Call me selfish.” Dean placed his forehead against Castiel's. He pulled Castiel closer to him, his hands resting on the small of Castiel's back. He felt Castiel's hips grind into his, still rather hard from the incident in the car. “I'm not trying to talk you into anything you don't wanna do.”


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home never felt so good. A little more passion and some honesty between...whatever they are. Lovers? Fuck buddies? FwB? Significant others?
> 
> Castiel ain't the same ol' Castiel he was before Dean came along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and all that jazz. Feel free to leave comments as well, we're all perverts here...who enjoy gay sex between two characters we love.
> 
> :D
> 
> ~ Malkavian

Castiel nodded. “I know. I want to...really bad...” Dean hooked his fingers through the belt loops on Castiel's pants, feeling him grind again. He put his lips against Castiel's ear, gently licking at the lobe, kissing down the length of his neck, hearing Castiel groan in pleasure and frustration.

“I really wanna' tear your clothes off, Cas.” Castiel started walking backwards towards the bed in the center of the room; Dean falling on top of him, shifting their weight. Castiel rolled his head into Dean's lips.

“Do it. Please.” Dean stopped for a moment, not sure if Castiel was serious or just speaking in the heat of the moment.

Dean couldn't help but growl, playfully pinning him by the shoulders. Biting at Castiel's neck, Dean began to unbutton the white, extremely clean, dress shirt. He had only gotten two buttons in before becoming frustrated and tearing the buttons completely off; buttons flying in different directions over the room, making small pinging noises as the buttons hit the floor. Castiel's eyes widened in a quick moment of shock at Dean's strength, before returning to letting Dean do whatever the hell he wanted because _fuck_ it all felt so good. Castiel began to move his hands down to Dean's waist, feeling the heat of his skin. Dean wiggled out of his pants the moment the button was undone. He ran his hand down to Castiel's belt, pulling his pants off with one hand. 

Freedom. No more frustrations from his pants constricting him. 

His hips wiggled as Dean licked at his nipples and straddled him. Dean finally got to see Castiel in the light, the things he felt in the darkness of the closet. He got to see his back arch and his eyes squeeze shut. Kissing further down his stomach, he heard Castiel begin to whine. Dean smiled at the sound. “Should I keep going Cas?” He playfully questioned, wanting to see what his physical reaction actually looked like. He noticed sweat starting to form on Castiel's hair line. A soft moan and his hips wiggled. He felt those beautiful fingers between his hair as he moved further down. He bit at Castiel's hips, sucking slightly to leave a hickey but, almost able to feel the bone.

_Fuck, he was so lithe that he looked like he was born to swim._

“Touch me Dean. I need it.” Castiel pleaded, his skin starting to get warmer. Dean looked up to see Castiel's cheeks turning pink, with those swimming eyes looking back. The house wasn't warm in the slightest but he felt himself begin to sweat. Dean continued nipping at his hips, digging his fingers into Castiel's sides. Dean teasingly licked just the head just to see Castiel's reaction and out of instinct Castiel spread his legs further apart expecting to feel Dean's tongue wrapped around him. Instead he saw Dean moving his way back up, slowly removing his own clothes in the process.

“This time, we take our time. More time, more light...more room.” They were chest to chest, slowly kissing. Castiel felt Dean's cock rub up against him, hard and warm. All he could think of doing is sucking and fucking, and doing things he didn't know how to yet. He felt Dean's hand grab at him, using the pre cum to create some sort of lubrication between the two of them. Dean's head collapsed onto Castiel's shoulder, letting out a rough moan; the kind Castiel had never heard before.

“That was new.” Castiel whispered into a tuft of Dean's hair.

“Sorry...we're alone so...” 

“No, no. I like it...I've just never heard it.”

Dean placed a rough kiss on Castiel's lips, feeling his hips move up to meet his. Castiel's chest heaved as Dean began to move downwards, softly moving his tongue at the sensitive flesh; finally finding Castiel's nipples sucking at them. “So that's what you look like when I do this.” Dean gave a predatory-like grin. “What about when I do...this...? Dean slid down to Castiel's hips, letting his fingers trail over Castiel's body, gently licking at the pre cum dripping out of Castiel as his mouth reached the head. With every move of Dean's tongue Castiel moaned lightly. Dean looked up at Castiel, enjoying the sight of Castiel's lips parted, his back arched and his head thrown back. 

“I know you can be louder than that Cas.” Dean opened his mouth and teased Castiel a bit more. The further down Dean moved, the louder Castiel got. Dean felt Castiel's fingers running through his hair slowly pushing his head lower down and gently pulling it back up. Lust took over Castiel's mind and all he could think about doing is moving Dean's mouth up and down. 

“Dean, stop...” Dean lifted his head up and moved off of Castiel.

“I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?”

Castiel let out a ragged breath. “No, no. I just, I don't wanna', you know” Castiel stuttered a bit before finally being able to choke out “cum yet and if you keep doing that...” 

Dean grabbed one of Castiel's hands. “Just tell me what you want.”

Castiel fell silent. Dean wasn't used to the shy, quiet, innocent type. His usual fuck buddies were the hit it and quit it type. Dean may not be a virgin, but this was new to him so he felt like an experienced virgin. Castiel diverted his eyes from Dean. “Can I please you, Dean?” Dean blushed a little. He was much better at pleasing than being pleased. 

“Uhm...if you want. I don't really” Dean cleared his throat. “get pleased, I do the pleasing.”

“So try something different?” Castiel turned to his side, trying to sound confident. Facing Dean placing his lips against Dean's collarbone, closing his eyes. Feeling the body was far more honest than listening to the words people said. Castiel looked down at Dean's erection, wondering what it would feel like in his mouth; warm and hard. “You're my first, let me be yours...in a way.” Castiel's hand started sliding down beneath the covers, grabbing Dean. Rubbing his thumb over Dean's head, watching Dean's reaction.


	8. B is for Blow jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is pretty much a decent size chapter about blow jobs. If those aren't your thing, I tried to make it kinda' short without much plot to it so if you wanna' skip it, there's not much to miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small scene (and I mean very small) that's a little rough; all with consent though of course.  
> I put as-tricks (**) before and after said part if a bit of roughness is...too rough for ya'.
> 
> And as always, enjoy.

“Cas...are....are you sure?” Dean was trying to keep his voice steady. Dean could feel himself wanting to move his hips into Castiel's hand.  


Castiel placed soft kisses on Dean's neck and shoulders, tracing all the tiny freckles he could find on Dean's flesh. His kisses traveled downward, he was trying to mimicking what Dean had done to him, hoping that would feel just as good for him. Castiel let go of Dean's cock, placing it on his hip instead. This somehow felt more intimate. He felt Dean rub up against him; Dean wrapped his hand around the both of them, slowly moving up and down. This was all so new to Castiel, he didn't know what to do or say. Castiel couldn't help himself, he bit down on Dean's shoulder and growled. 

Suddenly innocent little 'Cas' wasn't looking or moving so innocently.

Castiel removed Dean's hand. “My turn now.” His hands held onto Dean's hips like he might fall if he let go. His kisses felt so warm and almost ticklish, slowly moving downwards. Dean was trying to tell his brain not to be rough, not to be lustfully forceful. “Cas...I” He couldn't get his words out, he wasn't even sure what to say. “I really, _really_ wanna' fuck you so hard. I don't...think you're, you're ready for this. I don't want to hurt you C-Cas.”

“I'll be the judge of that.” Castiel nipped at Dean's hips and gave a soft lick to the length of his cock, smiling at the length. Dean's hips moved at the sudden oral attention. Castiel hummed as he flattened his tongue and licked up and down. He looked up to see Dean with his eyes shut and his hands grabbing at the pillows and sheets. Castiel put more pressure onto Dean's hips. Castiel finally wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock, hearing him moan Castiel's name. Castiel's brain went into caveman mode and while still sucking slowly on Dean, teasing him, he got onto his knees, ass in the air letting go of one of Dean's hips to pleasure himself.

*******

Dean could feel Castiel pleasuring himself and all he could think of was grabbing Castiel by the hair and shoving his pure, virgin mouth all the way down. His hands started sliding down but at the same time he was telling his brain _no, no, no_ he gently ran his fingers through Castiel's hair. _stop stop stop_ “Cas...” he pushed down slowly, feeling Castiel pump himself harder. “God damn it.” Dean's brain went blank, there was a sudden flash of light in his brain, and his hands had a mind of their own and pushed Castiel's head further down, rougher than he wanted to, feeling the back of Castiel's throat and a good amount of drool running down the shaft. Dean felt Castiel's vocal chords hum, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. His hand let up and he started to apologize before Castiel even came all the way back up. “Sorry Cas...I got...carried away.”

******

Castiel blushed, wiping his mouth, looking up at Dean. Dean swore he saw a small spark where the pupils should be. “I liked it...” he whispered into Dean's hips. “I'd let you do it again if you wanted to...”

Dean's head shot up to make sure he had heard him correctly. “I don't want to hurt you, Cas. You're, uh, new.”

Castiel moved his head back down, placing small, light kisses on the head again. “Do it again. I almost came.”

Castiel opened his mouth all the way, slowly lowering it down and coming back up. Steadily increasing the rhythm. “Uh huh...” Dean noticed his lips getting dry. He licked them, still panting. He could feel Castiel humming again, the vibrations making his toes tingle. Dean's head made a thump noise as it hit the headboard. He gave a guttural noise, louder than he intended to. “Cas, don't stop. I'm almost there.” He felt Castiel's mouth move deeper, noticing his throat move as he sucked down most of Dean. A hand shot down to grab a tuft of the dark brown hair, slightly damp. Dean screamed Castiel's name as he held his head in place, his cum hitting the back of Castiel's throat. 

His orgasm felt a lot bigger than what he was expecting, releasing Castiel's hair, melting into the bed and shuddering when Castiel slowly began coming back up. “S-sorry.” He couldn't open his eyes yet, the feeling of orgasm still shooting through him. “How are you that good and still a virgin?” He finally started to come back down to Earth as he felt Castiel crawl next to him.

“I just tried to do what you did to me earlier.” The volume of Castiel's voice barely above a whisper. Dean could feel Castiel trying to manage his breathing. He placed a hand on Castiel's waist. His eyes started adjusting to the light and the sight of Castiel. 

“Mmm...that felt really good.” Dean tried to emphasize the 'really' part of his sentence. Castiel was still hard. “Lemme help you.” His hands wrapped around Castiel's waist pulling him to the edge of the bed, pushing Castiel's legs apart and resting on his knees in between Castiel. He could see a look of confusion and a small head tilt as Dean bent to his knees. “Trust me, it'll feel better than our first car ride.” Castiel was resting his body weight on his palms on the bed, slightly leaning back to show he trusted Dean. There was a soft noise of surprise when Dean pulled him forward a little more, his ass barely on the bed. With the light filtering through the window behind Castiel he could see the sheen of sweat across Dean's brow.

This was new. Exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. 

What if he did something wrong? Could he do something wrong? Sex is so much more complicated than he thought it would be.


	9. Lust vs. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?~
> 
> There's like...actual character building here. Of course there's stuff you wouldn't show your mother but still, we get to know Cas and Dean as people, not just sexual objects. I think I might have accidentally turned this into a smut story with a sub plot. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small TW I guess; mentions of scars/abuse/possible self harm, so if you wanna' avoid that, again, I put as-tricks at the start and end of the TW scene.

Castiel let out a small noise between a gasp and a moan when he felt Dean's lips on his thighs, slowly moving from light kissing to teeth grazing. His spine was tingling just watching Dean's eyes look back up at him with a smirk, well aware of how he was making Castiel feel.

_God damn this boy and everything he does._

Dean started kissing at the knee then made his way up the inside of Castiel's thigh, barely licking his cock with the tip of his tongue before moving to the other thigh and repeating the process. He combed his fingers through Dean's hair softly, almost feeling scared to touch him for fear he might stop. Dean pushed his head forward to encourage the touch. “S'okay.” Castiel felt Dean's breath on his thighs. He ran his fingers through again, a little harder, grabbing a tassel of the sex hair. As the kisses got closer to his cock, he felt himself wiggling and whining again; like a puppy wanting a treat. At this point, he wanted it so bad that it hurt, in a good way. 

Finally he felt the tip of a tongue running across the base of his cock. As the tongue moved upward, Dean's hands moved to his hips, moving Castiel's legs over his shoulders, pulling him closer to his mouth. Castiel's heart was beating through his chest when he realized how much trust he had to put into Dean for this position. He felt his abs seize up as Dean started going faster, his hands balling up bits of the sheets, rocking his hips up and down, trying to move in flow with Dean's mouth.

Castiel's head felt like it was swimming in a vast ocean of pleasure and warmth. He was putty in Dean's hands; Castiel was pretty sure he would do anything Dean asked him to do in that moment, even if it entailed his own demise.

“Fuck” A whisper just loud enough for Dean to hear. “...yeah. Slow, I like when you go slow. Feels good.” Castiel's brain couldn't form proper sentences at the moment; all he could focus on was the feelings Dean was giving him. It felt so pleasurable he felt like he needed to repent for his sins. 

_Fucking Catholicism. If it feels good, it's a sin._

He felt Dean's warm, moisture-laden hands grab his ass and pull him closer and into him. His nerves began to tingle Electricity ran through him and he felt his body release and quiver as Dean slowly moved his mouth away and lifted Castiel back onto the bed, seeing his eyes squeezed shut much like his a few minutes ago.

“So...did I do good?” Dean already knew the answer by observing the way Castiel's body twitching involuntarily post orgasm. Knowing it and hearing someone say it were two very different feelings. Despite everything that just occurred on his bed, Castiel's smile was still innocent in a touching way. His mouth still curved into a smile of pleasure, his head nodded slowly like words would not suffice, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out like he was meditating from the endorphin's in his head. 

Dean crawled up onto the bed laying down next to him, shifting onto his side to look at him, to see and feel the satisfaction. Actions can't lie, especially in this moment. Your brain loses control of your own body and ; he felt the pillow becoming slightly damp from their sweat. 

“Question.” Castiel whispered.

“Hm?”

“What am I supposed to do about my shirt? I can't exactly go home with no shirt since all the buttons have become a floor decoration."

“You could always take one of mine, might be a little baggy but it's better than nothing.” He motioned towards the dresser as Castiel opened his eyes finally.

“You sure about that?”

“Quit asking me if I'm sure about things. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't offer, although you do have me wrapped around your fingers now Cas.” Dean got up from under the covers sliding on a pair of clean boxers and his torn, faded jeans. Fumbling through the drawer that held his shirts. “You like any particular band?”

Castiel looked around the room noticing all the posters on the wall. “I don't think we listen to the same music, Dean.” He pointed to the AC/DC poster and the stack of CDs.

“You'd be surprised. I love those bands but I put their posters up to...hide the holes...and the stupid beige paint.” Dean cleared his throat, immediately regretting mentioning the holes, sighing and feeling his stomach turn inside of him.

“Oh...” Castiel wanted to ask about the holes but seeing Dean's body language and his tone when he mentioned them, he figured it would be best not to ask. “So what else do you listen to?”

Dean had a small smile before turning around with two black shirts in his hands. “Here. You can pick. No one can hate on Green Day or Nirvana. You pick.” 

Castiel looked at the shirts. “Green Day, as long as it's not post “American Idiot” He found his boxers thrown half way across the room. He took the shirt from Dean's hands. It was faded and not intentionally. He could tell Dean had worn it a million times. He pulled it on and realized how right Dean was when he said it would be baggy on him. Dean's shoulders were a lot more broader than his and an inch or two taller.

“Looks good on you, Cy. Do you want a pair of jeans? It looks kinda' silly with dress slacks on to be honest, but then again I'm no fashionista.” Dean picked up Castiel's slacks, holding them up next to him. Castiel looked down and realized how right Dean was. It looked absolutely ridiculous. 

“At what point are you going to call me by my real name Dee?” He teased, folding up his slacks and putting them in the messenger bag along with the ruined shirt. “I have a feeling your jeans would slide right off of me...”

“I like nicknaming you anyway. It's like a pet name but less cheesy than 'sweet heart', and if they do slip off of you, I wouldn't complain.” He rummaged through another drawer, finally pulling out a pair of, once again faded and slightly torn, jeans. “I hope you don't mind the, uh, faded look. I've had them forever and they're a bit snug on me.” Castiel noticed Dean's head was hanging down when Castiel tried to meet his gaze. He was starting to get curious and worried at the same time.

“I - - sure.” He cautiously took the jeans from Dean's hands and put his legs through each hole. Again, Dean was right. The slid down slightly down to his hips with the lining of his blue and white boxers. Castiel gently lifted Dean's head up with his index finger under his chin. They finally met eyes.

**********************

“Looks good on you Cas. Especially the jeans.” He looked down at the exposed boxer lining, running his fingers along the hem and eventually around and up his back. Dean felt Castiel freeze up and almost pulled away out of instinct. His happy, teasing smile, and bright eyes changed. His smile looked forced and his eyes shot to the floor. It finally hit Dean, under his fingers on Castiel's back he felt the raised flesh of deep and old scars. He moved his hands off the scars and around Castiel's hips instead. “Sorry...I didn't know about, I wouldn't have.” Dean let go of his hips, not wanting Castiel to feel uncomfortable already. 

Dean decided he knew something that could put his mind to some sort of ease. Turning around and lifting up his own shirt, showing the plethora of scars he had acquired over his life so far. Castiel hadn't noticed the long light pink and white scars on Dean's chest and arms; they were both too caught up in the moment to examine details like that. He took his shirt completely off; feeling his cheeks and ears turning red from shame. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours...” Trying to lighten the mood.

“Would you tell me what happened if I told you?”

Dean put his shirt back on and faced Castiel. “If you wanna' know.”

Castiel nervously grabbed at the bottom of the shirt, hesitantly lifting it up, exposing his stomach and pulling it over his head and throwing it on the bed, holding his arms out to Dean, then turning around revealing much rougher and raised scars, showing how deep the pain really went. Once Castiel grabbed the shirt and put it back on, he turned around and Dean noticed his eyes lining red. Dean reached out a hand to pull Castiel closer; Castiel didn't accept the offer. Dean could feel his mouth going dry.

“My parents weren't the best people in the world and dad didn't exactly like it when I told him I was done with...the family business...and wanted nothing more to do with it. I swore I'd always protect my little brother Sammy so I stuck around for him. I didn't really know how to cope with shit like that so...” Dean tried to make the best of the now awkward situation.

Castiel nodded slowly. “I'm sorry you had to deal with that.” Dean was waiting to hear what happened to Castiel. He saw Dean's eyes keeping with his instead of looking at the scars like they should be on display.

“No one ever believes me when I tell them...” Castiel let the sentence trail off with his voice getting smaller with every word.

“Well, I've seen some really terrifying things and no one ever believes me either, even ended up in the looney bin for a few years.” Dean didn't say why. “Gave up on trying to tell people, ya know.”

“Two crazies might believe each other, Dean.” Castiel sat down on the bed, holding his knees to his chest.

“Dad beat the shit out of me, always said I was a disappointment since I didn't wanna go into the family business..and mom wasn't much better...she just wasn't physical...I think that's harder to deal with...some of it is from him, most of it was, as therapists say, self-inflicted” Dean sat down on the bed next to Castiel, putting an arm around him, trying to move him into a hug.

“Yeah...I know all about that. A family that gets beat together, hates together. At least your brother was nice to you. Mine just stood by watching dad when he started flogging me with a well used Cat of Nine Tails. It wasn't good enough until my back was basically a river of blood. Crying just made it...” He let the sentence trail off and had a type of stare that Dean had never seen before, especially on Castiel.

“Fuck Cas, I'm...beyond sorry.” Dean's lip started to quiver.

“That was in the past, I'm trying to put it behind me...I've been a ward of the State for about 5 years now I think...” He grabbed for Dean's hand and placed it on his own cheek, assuring Dean it was okay to touch him. Leaning into the hand, Dean closed his eyes and gave a sigh of contentment. Castiel turned Dean's face towards him and kissed his lips. Dean closed his eyes and leaned closer to Castiel, placing his released hand on the nape of his neck, making sure that if he started getting into the kiss, Castiel was still comfortable since their conversation was so dark. 

*************

He whispered “I really _really_ like you. Like, like-like you. I know I said it earlier but I felt like it needed to be said again”. Castiel pulled away. “What's wrong?”

“Do you mean it?” Castiel felt his body went numb.

“What? Why wouldn't I? I mean it Cas.”

“I mean...I really love you too. I just don't want you to say it if you're only saying it because we've had sex and, you know...you weren't just saying it to keep me around for a midnight call.”

“I could count on one hand how many people I've said that to, including my brother. I don't take those feelings lightly.” Dean reassured him, all of which was true. “I love you, Castiel. I mean it.” 

“I...love you, Dean. At least, I think I do. I've never been in love with someone before.” Castiel pulled Dean back to him and kissed him softly, his lips and cheeks warm and red from the emotions bubbling up in his stomach. 

“Hey, I got an idea. Come with me.” Dean stood up and offered a hand; smiling when he felt Castiel's hand in his. Part of him was afraid he'd be left standing there like a fool. Dean pulled Castiel behind him all the way out the door and to the Impala. Opening the passenger door like a gentleman, Castiel slipped in, feeling weird in this new outfit but still liking it.

Dean started up the car. “Where are we going, Dean?” 

“It's nothing fabulous, but still, I think you'll like it."


	10. Above the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda' short, sorry.   
> We spend some time in the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. My bad.

Castiel noticed the sun starting to set and getting slightly cooler out. The old cassette player was playing a song he had yet to hear and from looking around Dean's room, he didn't expect anything that was made past the 80's but it felt perfect to the moment. He closed his eyes just listening to Dean hum along with the music and feeling the cool air through the windows. His ears perked up a little when he heard Dean start to sing along with the song.

_Roll the windows down  
This cool night air is curious   
Let the whole world look in   
Who cares who sees anything   
I'm your passenger   
I'm your passenger_

Castiel tried not to smile at something so inconsequential, but he found himself hooked on how everything Dean did invaded his senses and now he didn't even mind. He stuck his hand out the window to feel the slight chill wrapping around him.  
“Are you laughing at me Cas?”

Castiel felt his mind sinking back to Earth, slowly opening his eyes and blinking til the world became clear again. He turned his head towards Dean, allowing himself to have a full grin now. “I like it when you sing I guess. Didn't know you could.” 

“Oh Cy, you've barely scratched the surface of me.” Dean grabbed for Castiel's hand. “I think I like you in my clothes...” he lifted an eyebrow. “I mean, I prefer you completely naked but...” He saw a light hue of pink appear on Castiel's cheeks. “That look isn't bad either. After seeing this, the whole pressed and proper thing doesn't suit you”

Dean slowed down. “You gotta' close your eyes, trust me.” Castiel closed his eyes, he was actually starting to trust Dean; he still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The last time he trusted someone, it didn't end well for him. The car came to a stop and Dean cut the engine. Castiel starts to open his eyes, only to feel Dean's hand over him. Then reaching down and grabbing his hand, pulling Castiel out the drivers seat door. Castiel put his feet on the ground and heard the grass crush under him. He could hear Dean rummaging around in the trunk. The wind started picking up and he shivered unwillingly.

“It's getting cold Dean.” 

“All right, all right, gimme just one more second. You're way too impatient. You're lucky you're cute.” There was a little bit more shuffling and the trunk slammed shut. Dean walked around the car. Castiel could hear him at the hood of the car. “Okay, give me your hand.”  
Reaching out, he felt Dean's hand that was somehow still warm. He could smell Dean's cologne mixed with the grass. Keeping one hand in Dean's and the other on the car being pulled along, not resisting it at all. Dean pushed him against the hood of the car, the engine still warm, lifting him up effortlessly. He felt the car shift as Dean sat next to him. There was some sort of cloth under them. “Okay Mister Impatient, you can look.” He felt Dean's hand on his chin, moving his face forward. Castiel opened his eyes to see the Arkansas River flowing beneath them. The stars above them felt brighter than they normally were; for a moment he couldn't do anything but admire what was around him. The good kind of silence. “I know it's not like some mind blowing thing, but I always liked being up here. It's all peaceful and shit”

“It's nice. I like it, I've never seen it.” He laid back on the hood to get a better view of the stars above them. It looked the a black blanket with specks of light shining through. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him backwards towards him lying back and looking up.

“I figured it was more romantic than my pigsty of a room. Glad you like it though, I wasn't sure if it would be too much of a chick flick moment.” A gust of wind came by causing another shiver. Goosebumps down Castiel's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Dean leaned forward resting on his forearms, looking over at Castiel. “So, I did good?”

“Really good.” Castiel let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes to just absorb the moment he was in. It was too perfect, too awesome to let anything ruin it. He felt Dean's arm move over his waist, ever so slightly above the waistline of the baggy jeans he was wearing. “Are you trying to put a move on me, Mister Winchester?” He kept his eyes closed and smiled.

“Hm, only if it works.” Castiel felt the hood of the car shift again. Instead of another cool rush of wind he felt Dean's lips over his with his hands above each of his shoulders, palms resting on the blanket underneath them. Instead of opening his eyes in shock like he normally would if it were anyone else, he kept them closed, leaning into Dean's kiss. Instead of a chill from the wind, he felt warm and comfortable for a change. Castiel's hands tugged at the ends of Dean's ripped and faded shirt. “Is that Cas code for 'take this off' or are you trying to tuck my shirt in?”

“I'd like it off, it would give me another sight to enjoy.” 

“I think I've become a bad influence on you Mister Novak.” Castiel tugged at Dean's belt loops on his jeans, feeling the denim getting tighter as he moved the tips of his fingers at the elastic of Dean's boxers. “Don't start something you can't finish, Cas.”

“I can finish anything if I put my mind to it, thank you very much.” He leaned forward to kiss Dean again. This time it was harder, more passionate. Castiel had never had the experience of having a booty-call but he could tell that he was more than just that to Dean at this point. If he was just that Dean wouldn't have gone all the way up here to look at stars. Castiel felt pretty sure that if Dean thought of him as just a fuck buddy, he probably would have just kicked him out of the house, given him cab fare and not give a second thought to his feelings. 

He felt his shoes slip off the bumper as he tried to hold his legs up. Frustrated with every attempt to keep them on failing, he kicked them off, feeling his bare feet on the cold bumper of the car, finally having a small bit of leverage. He tugged at Dean's shirt again as he pulled Dean on top of him. “Really?” Dean was surprised by the amount of sexual energy and drive Castiel had. Any relationship he ever had that wasn't just a one night stand was never so vigorous and willing. He stood up and heard Castiel huff in a fake pouting sort of way. “Oh don't pout.” 

Dean faced Castiel, grabbing him by his hips and pulling him forward. He could see Castiel smile; the stars out here were so bright there was no need for sunlight to see what he was looking at. As he pulled Castiel closer to him, seeing his shirt move up slightly from the friction, he couldn't help but put a small kiss right below the belly button. Castiel reached out his hands, placing them over Dean's shoulders finally pulling the shirt off himself. He tried to place it on the hood next to them but he was too focused on what he was feeling both physically and emotionally. 

“Happy now?” Dean whispered, like they were trying to get away with something and shouldn't be heard.

“Almost.” Castiel moved his hands up to around Dean's neck, slowly moving them into his hair and pulling Dean towards him. The soft kiss turned into hard, hungry kisses as he felt Dean's hands on his sides, slowly moving upwards to remove his shirt. He couldn't help but rub his hips into Dean's so he could feel his intentions. There were so many places he wanted to touch and kiss, he wasn't sure where to put his hands. It was almost like Dean had read his mind as he laced his fingertips through Castiel's and held him down, making him feel excitedly helpless. He didn't know such an emotion existed. He rolled his hips again.

“So excited to get to the good stuff. I feel like I should make you wait.” Dean's whisper against his ear made him shudder. Moving Castiel's wrists together, he held them down with one hand using the other to undo the loose fitting jeans, not yet taking them off. “Gotta' admit Cas, I kinda' like teasing you. You're fun to watch...and feel.” Dean added as he moved his other hand back up running it gently across Castiel's neck, then his cheek, rubbing a thumb across his lips. “Tell me why I shouldn't just stop and leave you sexually frustrated as we drove back into the city?”


	11. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I had trouble with this one. Deleted and edited out a buncha' stuff. Hope it's okay. < 3
> 
> ~Malkavian

Castiel didn't miss a beat. “Because you want it just as much as I do, you're just better at hiding it.” He was surprised by how easily those words had left his lips. “And...” he looked down at Dean's pants. “if you don't take care of it soon, you're going to start losing blood flow because of how tight those jeans are getting.”

_Before Dean, Castiel rarely even thought about these things, let alone say them._

Dean became more aware of his situation now. He had spent all this time looking at Castiel, thinking about Castiel. He paused for a second, taking his eyes off of Castiel's body and looking at his face, watching the body language and facial expressions to see if this was something Castiel really wanted. They were both teenagers raging with hormones. Were they fucking and sucking because that's what the chemicals in your brain were telling you to do or was it really a case of lust that evolved into them loving each other? He knew Castiel had never been in love, he had never been with anyone intimately. They were both damaged people looking for someone to understand them and love them even if they were broken. 

Castiel noticed the sudden stop of Dean's hands and could swear his eyes were looking into his soul. “Is there something wrong Dean?” Dean saw Castiel's face scrunch up in worry and his eyes darting back in forth looking for some kind of clue as to what was wrong. Castiel ran the recent events through he head. He began to try to muster up words as he noticed Dean backing away from him. Castiel felt cold again. His eyes were starting to get warm and his hands slowly slipping as they were starting to get clammy. “I...” He sniffled, reaching for Dean's shirt to hand It back to him, holding it out, hanging his head. 

“No, no, no.” Dean took the shirt from Castiel and placed it back onto the hood, moving back into place between Castiel's legs. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's hips, attempting a hug. “It's nothing like that, Cas.” Dean placed his forehead against Castiel's, his voice falling into a whisper; squeezing his eyes shut, trying to will his eyes to not cry. “It just all hit me, like a Mac truck. I didn't think I was going to fall in love with you. I'm used to, well, being used. Being the heart broken not the heart breaker. My head is trying to make sense of you.”  
There was a silence between them, both of them trying to make sense of each other and themselves at the same time. This was something new for both of them, just in different ways. Someone had to make a first move.

_Deep breath._

Dean grabbed Castiel by the sides of his face and kissed him hard without warning. Castiel squeaked; without thinking he grabbed the crotch of Dean's jeans, feeling the bulge. Dean's hips thrusts forward with more force than he expected. Following each others body language, Dean started to pull at Castiel's pants, biting at his lip, starting to pant. Castiel wiggled his hips a bit to tell Dean what he was doing was something he wanted; to feel as close to Dean as possible, he pulled off his own shirt, slid out of the over sized pants trying to pull Dean closer to him as he moved back on the hood of the car, his feet resting on the bumper, feeling his feet twitching a little when he felt how cold it was. “Is this too fast?” Dean took a breath between kissing and panting.

“No...if you expect me to trust you...you have to trust me when I say I'm fine, Dean.” Castiel gave his best effort to sound steady, catching his breath between each sentence. Dean gave a small laugh when Castiel tried to pull him, using all of his strength but still failing. Castiel decided if he couldn't move Dean with muscle, he would make Dean move on his own. Castiel used one hand on Dean's neck, beginning with small, soft and tender kisses, gradually getting deeper and harder, with the other hand pulling at Dean's already unbuttoned jeans, sliding his free hand slowly moving down into Dean's boxers, wrapping his hand around Dean's cock, moving from the base of the shaft to the tip of the head.

There was another gust of wind wrap around them. Dean felt Castiel shiver in his arms, instinctively moving closer. 

“Cold Cas?” His voice was deeper as he spoke into Castiel's ear. It made him shiver again. He felt Dean's teeth on his shoulder, not yet biting down. “I can warm you up if you want.” He gave a teasing tone when he heard Castiel grunt in frustration and want; his eyes were closed so that his brain could just concentrate on Dean's hands on his skin and feeling Dean's muscles tighten every time Castiel's hand moved up and down. “Hm, I think we should come out here again...” Dean began moving forward in between Castiel's legs letting out a soft moan as Castiel's hand moved all the way down. Castiel opened his eyes to enjoy the sight in front of him. Those green eyes looking back at him, filled with lust and adoration; without losing eye contact Dean ran a hand over Castiel's cock, causing it to twitch at the contact.

“Dean...” Castiel pushed his hips forward forcing Dean's hand to move up and down slowly on him, trying to grasp at Dean's hips. “Gimme...please...” Every word coming out of his mouth was getting louder and more demanding.

“Hmmm...horny Cas is so demanding. I kinda' like it. Tell me what you want Castiel.” His voice had no doubt to it when he said Castiel's name in full. When Castiel heard it, it made his brain felt like it was on fire, like pure unadulterated feeling of want.

“I want you close to me, on me, in me. Hmm, I want everything Dean.” Dean could see the pulse in Castiel's neck pumping up and down, his flesh getting warm, pre cum dripping as Dean moved his hand, barely touching at the same time. It was driving Castiel crazy. Dean put his hands on Castiel's thighs slowly pushing them apart, wrapping Castiel's legs around his waist as he slowly began pushing Castiel up the hood on the Impala, getting closer and closer to the front window. Dean's hands moved up to Castiel's shoulders, lightly touching over the scars, feeling Castiel start to pull away.

“Breathe, Cas. I...love you.” 

Castiel's heart skipped a beat for a second. No one had ever spoken to him this way, in a loving, caring, not just wanting something. Hell, Dean was the only person to ever call him any sort of affectionate name. He curled back into Dean's arms. “I love you.” Castiel whispered like it was a secret like only the two of them could know about. 

“Look at me Cas. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.” Dean held out a pinky finger. “and you can't break a pinky promise.” Dean's smile was sincere and honest. Castiel wrapped his pinky finger around Dean's.

“I'll take your word for it.”

The stars above them gave just enough light to see the outline of each other. Dean lowered his neck to kiss Castiel. He could see his lips getting a darker shade of pink from the rough kissing. The moon reflecting off of the car made it look like Castiel had a halo. Dean smiled and placed soft kisses on his neck, feeling him purr in between every touch placed on his neck. Castiel felt Dean's hands moving up and down his form, his hands grasping at his hips when his hands reached them. He pushed his hips upward into Dean's, then feeling Dean return the push with his own. “Remember, I told not to start something you can't finish Cas.” He laced his fingers through Castiel's, mock pinning him to the hood of the car, watching the window fog up. Dean felt Castiel attempt to push back. “Do you really wanna' get away that bad?” Castiel felt Dean's muscles tense, pushing against his poor attempt. Dean could feel Castiel's breathing pick up pace. Dean buried his face back into Castiel's neck, kissing again. He felt Castiel's head shake back and forth in the 'no' pattern. Dean slowly lowered his weight, letting his cock rub against Castiel's. 

With his lips parted, Castiel could barely think of a sentence. Body language was the only thing he could speak right now. He tried to pull his hands down to touch himself with no luck, still held down, unable to put his hands anywhere and it was driving him mad. “Dean...” The name was barely a whisper, he felt Dean release one of his hands that moved down before Dean could even say something. Gripping both of them with his one hand he felt Dean's hips move with his hand and a small sound of Dean's head falling forward, hitting the window. Castiel heard Dean say something blasphemous. 

“You keep doing that and you're going to have a literal mess on your hands...” Dean couldn't stop moving his hips. Dean's mouth wrapped around Castiel's shoulder, not biting but his tongue tracing the flesh. There was some more mumbling that was almost inaudible but the body language said everything. Castiel may be new to this but, much like laughter, the body transcends all languages. Dean felt Castiel's flesh getting wet with sweat and warm from the unending friction between them. He released Castiel's other hand and felt it comb through his hair, pushing back the sweat forming on his brow and pulling his head back, forcing his head up for them to be face to face. The halo still surrounding Castiel head made him smile the type of smile that he hasn't had in a long time. “Fuck, you're beautiful.” 

Castiel felt his toes start to curl and his stomach start to tense up. If it wasn't already night with such bright stars, Castiel would swear that he was seeing stars, as he felt the orgasm coming up. He opened his mouth to collide with Dean's as he felt Dean's biceps shake, trying to hold himself up post orgasm. He pulled Dean's out from under him, forcing him to fall onto him. “I can make you move after all.”

Dean chuckled at the snarky comment, placing a kiss on Castiel's nose. “Well aren't you cocky all of the sudden.” There was a sigh of utter happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He laid down next to Castiel, slipping into his boxers. He handed Castiel the t-shirt. “I say we get in the car. It's cold.”   
Castiel sat upright, pulling his shirt down, nodding, and combing out his hair with his fingers. Dean slid down, finding his pants on the ground, dusting them off. He faced Castiel who was still sitting on the hood, gently placing his hands around Castiel's calves, pulling him forward, forcing his legs around Dean's waist, dragging Castiel into a warm, welcoming hug. 

_I'm not ready to go home._

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. “Mhmm, I'm starting to get cold now that you have your clothes on.”


	12. The Pizza Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just spending some time at home, being sexually frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The as-tricks (*) will make sense towards the end of the chapter.

* Not the animal

Castiel laid his head down on Dean's lap with his eyes closed and a satisfied grin on his face. This is the happiness he had spent his whole life looking for, he just didn't know what it was labeled. He felt Dean starting to play with his hair, pushing it out of his face, tucking any stray strands behind his ear. He could feel himself slowly dozing off.

Dean looked at the cracked watch on his wrist. “Do you have like some sort of curfew? 'cause it's getting kinda' late. I'm not trying to kick you out or anything...”

Castiel sat up. “Uh, not really...” He turned away from Dean, trying to find something else to look at. “When you're a case number instead of a person, no one really pays attention...”

“Ah, okay. Well, I'm not a great cook, but I have Chinese take out on speed dial. That's if you want to go back to my house...you don't have to.” Dean started the car, watching the windows slowly defrost as they sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do.

“That sounds nice. I like your house.”

They began the short drive back to Dean's house, this time taking their time getting to his room. “I'm not sure when anyone is going to be home, so for now it looks like it's just you and me.” 

Castiel sat down on the bed, attempting to smooth out with wrinkles on the sheets to keep his hands busy. He felt like he wasn't sure what to do with his hands. “Well, what do you do when it's just you?” Looking up at Dean as he hung his jacket up. Dean's shirt rose up just an inch as he stretched up. Castiel tilted his head, unintentionally trying to get a better look.

Dean turned, standing above Castiel in between his legs. “Honestly, not much. Video games, TV, music. All the standard stereotypical things. What about you?”

“Homework mostly.”

“You're such a nerd.” Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

“Am not.” He pouted, putting his hands on Dean's hips with his thumbs through the belt loops that were so worn down the threads were starting to tear. 

“Only nerds do homework in their free time.” Dean gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “I say we go order food and play some video games.”

“I...don't really play video games. I doubt I'm any good.”

“Even better for me.” Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him up off the bed, leading him to the door. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“I like both. Where are we going?” Castiel began looking around as they were going down the stairs, thinking they were going back out to the car, but they soon passed the front door. His shoes made a skidding noise on the wooden floor and as an instant reaction his insides began to panic. Dean felt him start to pull away and stopped, looking back.

“Cas?” Castiel snapped back to where he was, back to reality. “Cas? You okay?” He felt Dean squeeze his hand slightly. Dean's face was twisted with worry.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm here.” 

Dean let go of his hand for a second when Castiel answered a question he didn't ask. “I see that you're here, are you okay?”

Castiel nodded his head. “Sometimes it just happens. Sorry.”

Dean didn't understand what _it_ was but he was willing to accept Castiel the way that he was. Unless Castiel wanted to talk about it, all he was going to say was okay, and carry on like nothing happened, which sometimes was for the better. Dean grabbed his hand again, lacing his fingers through Castiel's. Dean reached for the knob of whatever was on the other side. The door made a creaking sound as it opened, showing it's age.

They stood in the doorway holding each others hands. Dean noticed Castiel's smile go from ear to ear. He was falling in love with that smile so hard. “I told you I'm no good at games Dean.” Castiel's eyes were trying to absorb everything he was seeing. There was a giant television, with way too many game consoles in Castiel's opinion. 

“I know, but video games and pizza go hand in hand with each other so, I'm forcing you to play video games with me, that makes me so horrible.” Dean tugged Castiel onto the couch, grinning when Castiel stumbled. 

“Aren't you going to order pizza or just mock me for my lack of skills?”

“I've ordered from Pizza Hut so many times that all it takes is some stupid emjoi now and I'm good. Technology is a blessing and a curse.”   
Castiel sat on the couch next to him, feeling it sink a little under his weight. 

_So have you become a total perv now that we've had sex_

Dean's words were running through his head like a flashing marquee. Dean was right. Castiel wasn't sure why. Before Dean, the only thoughts of sex he had ever had was when a girl kissed him as a joke and then mocked him for how his body reacted. From then on, thoughts of sex felt embarrassing, but not with Dean. His mind was racing with all of the things he wanted to do. He wanted Dean to teach him things, to show him things and make him feel good in ways that he had never felt before. He was watching Dean, and every movement he made. His eyes broke away for a moment when the sound of the television came on. To him it was now just noise in the background of him admiring every inch of Dean. His eyes were darting up and down, his hands were starting to feel clammy, and his breathing pattern changed. 

“Dean...” His words were soft and Dean almost had to question him again to understand what Castiel had said.

“Hm?” Dean absently mumbled back.

Before Dean could have a second thought, he felt Castiel's flesh collide against his. He was pleasantly surprised that Castiel felt comfortable enough to make a first move of any sort. 

Dean hummed with pleasure and surprise. Castiel took that as a good sign and moved one hand lower, still outside of the jeans. Dean raised his hips up to increase the pressure of Castiel's hands on him. Dean's brain was bombarded in unexpected excitement. He grabbed one of Castiel's legs and pulled it over him so that Castiel was straddling him. Castiel grabbed the sides of Dean's shirt and pulled it off. “Is this okay, Cas?” 

“Yes. Want more touch.” 

Dean placed a hand on the side of Castiel's neck, feeling his pulse pounding away like an Indian war drum. He leaned up kissing Castiel softly, barely touching lips. Dean felt Castiel's legs spread a little farther, lowering himself completely onto Dean's lap. Dean's free hand traveled downwards to the button of Castiel's jeans, unzipping him, feeling him move his hips in every way possible, letting his body signal how much he wanted as Dean slowly unzipped him. “Cas speak caveman now?” He made an exaggerated voice. 

There was a pull back. “Are you mocking me?”

Dean's eyes squinted. “Little bit.” His palms found their way, running up the front of Castiel. Palms turned into fingertips, barely touching, feeling the goosebumps rise up. His thumbs brushed over Castiel's nipples. Without thought, Castiel nipped at Dean's neck, grinding his hips again. “Hmm...that's the reaction I get from just that?” He pulled off the baggy shirt, lowering his hands to Castiel's hips, kissing his collarbone, slowly moving down. Dean was curious as to what he could make Castiel do in just this position. He pulled down at the low hanging jeans. “You have a freckle here.” Dean kissed just above one of Castiel's nipples, “and here.” He kissed the center of Castiel's chest, between his pectoral muscles. “Hm, there's another one here.” Placing a harder kiss just below Castiel's Adam's apple, licking with the tip of his tongue sliding up his throat, onto the jaw line. 

Pulling Castiel's brain back into reality, there was a knock at the door. He made a small grunt, frustrated with being interrupted. He moved to the side of Dean, buttoning his jeans up, finding his shirt. As he began putting it over his head, Dean snatched it from his hands. “Nu uh. I'm not done with you, Cyan.” He threw the shirt over his shoulder, taking it with him. Castiel couldn't think of a comeback. He huffed, eyes following Dean as he walked to the door. 

As Dean disappeared around the corner Castiel sat face forward examining the room, he was too occupied to look around earlier. The coffee table was dented and scratched, littered with finished off roaches*, a lone shot glass, and a half empty bottle of Jack Daniel's.

The room was starting to speak more than Dean would ever tell. He heard Dean shut the door, walking back to the room. “Greasy goodness.” He was about to make another snarky comment until he looked down to the couch and saw Castiel's eyes panning over the room. He slid the warm box onto the scuffed up table. “You're not going to suddenly turn into my counselor are you?”

Castiel could tell he was already getting on the defensive. “No, I was just admiring the decor.” Trying to play it off with some sarcasm. Castiel stood up, still shirtless pulling Dean closer to him. He was starting to get more confident with Dean, more comfortable. He liked it. “Plus, I've always had a pizza man fantasy.”


	13. Pipes and Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drugs, sex, and not quite rock n roll but hey...  
> A day with Dean can do a lot of good, if you like sex and pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of drug use in this one. I mean, it's just pot but some people can be so touchy. Castiel isn't as innocent as we thought.  
> Not quite the dark side, but definitely the Dean side.
> 
> More gay porn next chapter, I promise! :D
> 
> There might be some grammatical errors, I wrote some of this while I was exhausted but had to write my ideas down, so forgive me.

“Pot smoking, pizza eating, and playful flirting. Oh, Cas how you've changed in just a day. Weren't you stressed about missing class earlier?” Castiel watched Dean's hands intently. Pulling a baggy out of the 'cookie' tin, breaking a bud into smaller pieces, pulling out a different container, the size of a Frisbee. Pulling the cover off revealing about 6 or 7 different colors and shapes of pipes. Holding up a sky blue colored pipe and a dark green one with black swirl design wrapping around it. “Paper or plastic?” Dean smiled at his own joke. Castiel tilted his head, not quite getting it. Dean leaned forward and kissed him. “Fuck I love how innocent you are. It's adorable.”

Castiel held up the pipes, looking at the thin papers and back again. “Which one do you like best?” Holding a pipe in each hand.  
Dean took the blue pipe from Castiel's hands, “I think I like this one better, it matches your eyes. That and it requires a lot less pot and since you're a you should probably have a little less herb.” Dean placed the other pipes and untouched pot back in their respective tins..

“I don't know what to do.”

“Don't worry, I'll teach you.” He started gently putting the pieces in the bowl, picking out any remaining seeds. “I have an idea.” Castiel watched as his eyes lit up with a devilish grin.

“Am I going to like it?” His voice softened a bit, like he was trying to hide from someone.

“Hmm, since you're a green virgin, I think so.” Dean flicked a lighter, testing the flame. He sat back on the couch, pulling Castiel back with him, sitting half way Indian style, touching Castiel's face pulling it towards him; touching foreheads. “Keep your face close.” There was that devilish smirk again. Castiel felt his pants twitch. “I'm going to light it, inhale, and hold it.” He intentionally left out the part of passing it to Castiel via kiss.

“Why are you smiling? You smile like that when you have something up your sleeve.”

“It's all about trust Cas. My smiles lead to good things. Like car rides.” He lifted the pipe up to his lips and flicked the lighter. It was so close Castiel could feel the warmth and smell something he had never smelled before. Dean ran the lighter over the bowl until it started getting slightly darker with a red spark to it. He held it in his lungs for a minute or so then abruptly lifted Castiel's gaze from the pipe to his eyes and kissed him hard, passing to smoke into his mouth and down his lungs. At first Castiel did not find this pleasant but as the THC hit, the kiss felt new and different. Dean stopped for a second only to whisper “ _hold it as long as you can._ ”

Castiel leaned back against the worn in couch, letting out a big puff of gray smoke. “Whoa. That was hot. I wanna' do it again.”

“I say let's wait til you come back down.” Dean walked over to a big speaker on top of the TV console. Castiel felt ambiance music swirl around him, floating through his head. The music was soft with no lyrics to concentrate on. Dean heard a small noise between a hum and an inaudible sound of pleasure. “So far so good, Cas?”

Castiel kicked off his shoes and laid back on the couch, head resting on the arm rest as a pillow. He opened one of his eyes watching Dean sitting on the table cleaning the bowl. “C'mere.” Castiel motioned a finger towards Dean.

“You're taking up the entire couch, where do you expect me to be?” He watched Castiel's glazed over eyes watching Dean so intensely. Castiel patted his lap, still not sitting up.He stretched out, arms above his head, his shirt slightly rising so Dean could see the very bottom of his belly button.

“You keep moving like that, and your lap _will_ become a seat, and I can't promise that you'll still have pants on.” He arched his back, like he was inviting Dean.

“That may be the point.”

Before there could be another syllable answered, Castiel felt the pressure of Dean on his lap, a knee on each side, hands on each shoulder. “Told you.” Castiel lifted his neck up, meeting half way with Dean, like kissing for the first time. Everything felt warm and almost tingly. Dean placed a hand behind Castiel's neck, supporting it for a deeper kiss. There was a touch of warm, sturdy hands up his shirt on his ribs. Rolling his hips, he felt one hand move to the button that was so worn out, one more time and it might rip off completely. As the kiss slowly got deeper and Castiel lifted his hips off the couch, making it easier for Dean to pull them off eventually. Keeping one hand on Castiel's neck, Dean used his other hand, placing it on the arm rest of the couch to balance himself over Castiel so he wouldn't squish him; he had to way about 30 more pounds in muscle than Castiel. 

Castiel grabbed the hand that Dean was holding on his neck and placed it up his shirt to force Dean to feel his heart and the heat of his skin. “Cas, I've told you before, don't start something you can't finish. Even more so now because...” Dean made a point of looking eye to eye with Castiel. “I'm pretty sure I love _love_ you and I don't think I've ever loved someone like this. Like I love my family in that strange platonic way but you...I think you're changing my life. I'd like to blame your eyes but it's so much more than that.”

“You know I love you Dean. I haven't even had some sort of platonic love either so...this is all really new too, not just the sex thing but the love thing too.” Castiel pulled Dean down to him and kissed Dean deeply hoping to reassure him that it was true love and not just some sort of fuck boy thing.

Dean hummed with pleasure. Castiel felt the vibrations in his throat. Dean's hands were clammy like he was nervous to admit any of this even though they had already said I love you before. “Not to ruin the moment but, how are you feeling, with your virgin lungs?” Dean rubbed against his nose.

“What I would really like is another, what's it called, 'hit' and be intimate with you. Is that okay? Like I don't want to use up all your, as you would say, pot.”Dean continued to let the music in the background, slowly nodding his head. Who is this playing? I like it. I've never heard it before.”

“Ah, it's Tycho. One of the best things to listen to when you got a little green in ya'.” Dean sat up to pack another bowl. “Wanna' shotgun like we did before?”

“When you kissed me?” Dean nodded, holding up the blue glass pipe up to his lips with a lighter in one hand.

“Yeah, that was really hot.” Castiel eyed the lighter as Dean held it up to the pipe, not yet inhaling it. 

“Once it's in your mouth hold it, as long as you can, the let it go, kinda' like before.” Dean have an awkward smile. “Ready?”

Castiel nodded silently nodded with that innocent smile on his face. Dean inhaled deeply, pulling the pipe away from his lips, making a half swallowing motion, pulling Castiel closer, by the hair; gently of course. Their lips smashed together as Dean passed the smoke and THC into Castiel's soft, gentle mouth, feeling his tongue wrap around his. Dean pulled away, watching Dean smile as Castiel tried to hold it. “You can let go now, Blue. Your face is beginning to look a lot like your eyes.” A light puff of smoke billowed out, touching Castiel's lips as he coughed a tiny bit.

The smoke dissipated after a minute or to and Dean pulled Castiel towards him, onto his lap, kissing him lightly at first. As Dean began to return the motion, Castiel's force got rougher by the second.”Since when did you become so bold, Blue?”

“Somewhere between the car blow job and the shotgunning or smoke.” He smiled as his glazed over eyes stared at Dean. “You're not the only one that can be aggressive.” Dean laid back in the position as they previously were, except this time Dean was on the bottom.  
“Hmm..I might like where this is going Cas.”

“You will. As he pulled Dean's shirt off and tossed it onto the table. Dean went to return the favor, after all, he was the one that was used to giving, not taking in the small lasting relationship he had before Castiel. He grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them above his head. “Not until I let go.” Dean wiggled his hips, hoping that would be enough perversion for Castiel let him go.

“Not working, I know you.” Castiel leaned forward, bringing his hips off of Dean, kissing his neck at the same time. He heard Dean whine in his hear, which turned Castiel on even more. He could feel his pants getting tighter but with his hips lifted, Dean couldn't feel it but he was pretty sure Dean knew it was there. Castiel released one hand, but kept both hands pinned with one, above Dean. He slowly kissed down his chest, unbuttoning, then unzipping the worn out jeans.

“Caaaaassss please. I want you.” Castiel had never heard Dean plea and beg like this. He mildly enjoyed it, but didn't want to torture Dean _too_ much.

“Want me how, Dean?” He gave an emphasis on Dean's name.”Tell me what you want and I might give it to you.” There was a sparkle that Dean had never seen in Castiel's eyes. It wasn't just lust or want, it was happiness and love.

“I want whatever you'll give - -” Dean's sentence was cut off by Castiel's lips on his pulse, causing his brain to go haywire. He nipped at Dean's flesh softly as he pulled down his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. The cold air of the fair caused goosebumps over Dean's nude flesh. Dean tried pulling at Castiel's pants, sliding them right off without even having to struggle.

“I guess I need a new wardrobe. This is too unfair.” Castiel gave a genuine smile that Dean hadn't seen before. He had seen playful smiles, faked smiles, giddy smiles, but never this, whatever this is. Dean was trying to use body language to decipher what Castiel was feeling. If he was smiling, it had to be good. 

“The whole suit and tie get up doesn't suit you anymore. I've turned innocent little Castiel to the dark side.” Castiel released Dean's hands from his grip and they shot straight down to Castiel's jeans pulling them off the rest of the way. “I like you better this way, Cas.” Dean pulled his arms out from under him, forcing him to fall chest-to-chest with Dean. The skin was so warm that Castiel almost felt like falling asleep on him. He placed an ear over Dean's heart, listening to the heartbeat. It sounded reassuring and comforting. Castiel felt warm calloused hands tracing down his back, thumbs lightly sneaking their way into the top of his boxers.

Castiel bit into Dean's shoulder, a little harder than he was expecting. This was a pain that lead to pleasure. Giving a slight moan as the hands slipped deeper into the boxers. Castiel hissed through his teeth. Dean arched as he felt the warmth on his shoulder, and the sound of the soft moans. “What?” Dean asked innocently. “You wanted to know what it felt like right?” He could feel Castiel nod as he whispered the question in his ear. “So roll over and let me show you.” Castiel did not protest this action despite him pretending the be the 'aggressive' one earlier. Dean knew that wouldn't last; 

Castiel was meant to be worshiped in Dean's eyes, he couldn't think of a better, more suiting word. Loved, yes. Lusted after? Of course, but this blue eyed, scruffy hair, nerd wormed his way into Dean's heart in a way he hadn't expected. When he first saw Castiel, he saw an innocent kid, blind to the world. Dean admittedly upon first thought that this innocent virgin was just going to be a one time thing, maybe two at max. He was so wrong, so very very wrong. Dean wanted to show him every single part of of the world that he had never seen, right by his side.

Dean didn't even have to convince Castiel to move. He did it so willingly that Dean was wondering if he had been dreaming this whole day.  
“One more hit before the show or are you good?”

“I think I'm good...everything still feels weird in a good way.” He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer but not quite into a kiss. “So, be my guide.” Dean scanned over Castiel's glazed eyes to make sure this is what he really wanted. Everything about him way saying 'yes'.

Dean started with an ever so gently kiss, like it was his first kiss all over again. He felt Castiel pulling him in, wanting more. “This time, we _really do_ take our time Cas.” The kisses became a little more intense but still no tongue, even though Dean could feel Castiel's tongue running along his lips trying to make it's way in. Slowly opening his mouth, Dean bit at Castiel's lower lip and gently pulled, bringing his head up off the arm rest of the couch. Grabbing Castiel's free hands, he moved Castiel's hands down to his hips, not allowing him to touch what he wanted to, just letting him feel that he wanted Castiel as much as Castiel wanted him. “Good so far?”

Castiel squeezed at Dean's hips, and tried to force him to move up and down. “Oh Cas, you're not making me move unless I want you to.”


	14. Playing fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're starting to get really close. One thing always leads to another when you're being driven by hormones.  
> We're starting to get X-rated in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read another story and pray for forgiveness; We're getting naughty up in here. Make sure this isn't the story your mom sees when she asks to see your phone/computer.
> 
> Have fun, maybe. < 3  
> Translations:  
> "God forgive me."  
> "Yes, yes."

“You never play fair, Dean. It's really...unfair.” Castiel lifted his head up, trying to leave a playful bite mark on Dean. Somehow he ended up only biting his own lower lip. “Ow.”

“Karma Cas, pure Karma.” Dean leaned down and kissed the sore lip. “Better?”

“I feel like I should bite myself again.” The side of his lip curled up into a mischievous smirk. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip in a mock threatening way. Castiel squeezed at Dean's hips again. He could feel his cheeks starting to flush, for once not from embarrassment.   
Dean ran one of his hands lightly down Castiel's chest, stopping just shy of his hips. “And who said life was fair?” 

“I did.” Dean ran the other hand through Castiel's hair. “How many times are you going to do that?” Castiel's face scrunched up as Dean grabbed at his hair.

“Until I decide I don't want to.” He answered without stopping, pushing stray bits away from the blue rings that were slowly disappearing as his pupils took over. Kissing along his brow line. “I mean I can stop if you want me to, but you don't so I'm not going to.” Still petting Castiel's head, he laid his head on Castiel's chest. “Much like your eyes, your heart betrays you. You want this more than you're willing to admit, Cyan.”

Castiel's heart stopped for a second with the realization that Dean was right. Dean increased the pressure he was placing on Castiel's hip, as he moved his fingertips up and down like he was playing a piano. He felt Castiel's fingers grasp for his hair as he started squirming with anticipation of Dean's touch. “Hm, what does that mean, Cas?” He mumbled into the flesh of the lithe stomach. “Should I...” Dean's other hand released Castiel's hair, placing it on his other hip, slowly kissing further down. “do this..” He began kissing the lining of his boxers, fingers still on the side, softly pulling at just the sides. “or this...?” He kissed the outline of the bulge in Castiel's boxers. Dean could feel Castiel's hands trying to find a part of him to grab onto, one hand combing through his hair, the other feverishly clawing at Dean's shoulder. Dean continued to kiss, opening his eyes to look up. Castiel's eyes were squeezed shut, his lips slightly parted, and his chest matching every time he grabbed at Dean's shoulder. Moving his lips back up, Castiel's chest found a different tempo, with the unexpected stop. “Open your eyes.” His brain couldn't even compute the command, it just _happened_. “Good boy.” Dean gave that smirk again. 

A hand slid down his leg, resting on his thigh. 

Castiel adjusted to the new angle. He gave a small gasp as he felt Dean's warm hand on his cock. Dean's eyes weren't moving from his. Castiel couldn't help but close his eyes when Dean's hand reached the tip. His thumb ran over the the tip as pre cum leaked out. Castiel attempted to move his hips in motion with Dean's hand. The second he moved, he felt the other hand pin his hip down. “Nope.” Dean ran his wet lips along Castiel's neck as he tilted his head into the cushion, giving Dean more room and trying to muffle his moan at the same time.

“Why n...please?” Castiel was lost. Every touch felt deep and tingly, like he had goosebumps over his entire body. He wanted more and trying to ask had failed him. Dean's back was receiving more claw marks as he moved against Castiel.

“Because you closed your eyes.” The whisper made his neck twitch and his legs move further apart, trying to will himself to open his eyes. Every time he tried to Dean would do something new and it was his instant reaction to close his eyes.

“ _Parce mihi Deus_ Trying to speak was a challenge, opening his eyes was even harder. Dean moved his lips to the other ear.

“I'm going to assume that was something good.” A chill ran down Castiel's spine, barely managing to nod. The hand released his hip and he gave a sigh of want. He wanted to move against Dean, to feel every muscle. His hands grasped Dean's shoulders like he was going to give him a massage, trying to pull him closer. Castiel felt a thumb run over his lips and across his cheek, gently turning his head straight, forcing him to look. The hand that was moving up and down was teasingly pulling down his boxers. In his moments of being lost, he hadn't realized Dean was now naked on top of him. Castiel tried to wiggle out of his boxers but the second he moved, Dean pulled his hand away. A look of confusion took over Castiel's face. “No moving. Not yet.” Castiel's body froze as Dean's hand finished pulling off his boxers, thrown to the floor. “Good.” Dean's hips started moving against Castiel's. “Tell me what you want, Cyan.”

His body began wiggling, this time Dean didn't stop him as he continued to try pulling him closer. Dean's hand picked up the pace slightly; enough to tease without letting him cum. “Everything.” Castiel couldn't think of one particular thing he wanted; all he wanted was Dean. He wasn't sure where to look. He wanted to look away from embarrassment, but keep eye contact because that's what Dean asked for, he wanted to close his eyes and enjoy everything he was feeling. 

“That all depends on how long you can last.” Dean slipped away from Castiel's grip and started kissing downward again, placing his hands on Castiel's rib cage. Again he stopped at the tip, letting his tongue barely touch the head. “Do you want this?” He moved his tongue down, not using his mouth yet. He watched as Castiel tried to speak. He laced his fingers through Castiel's hands. “Hm. Squeeze for yes.” Dean was slightly proud of himself. The circulation cut off from his fingers. 

“Ita. Ita.” Muttering into the cushion.

“You should talk to me more than you talk to the couch Blue. I'll start to think you want him more than me.” Dean's tongue flicked back up to the hip and he felt Castiel's hips move off of the couch. Dean took the chance to slide his hands into Castiel's lower back, now having more control over Castiel's body. 

“Dean,” A word escaped his lips. “Please more, I really like that.”

Finally having mercy on poor, horny, writhing Castiel. He slid his mouth all the way down the shaft, sucking softly as he moved back up, flicking his tongue around the warm tip, tasting the pre cum. Taking his time moving back down, he took Castiel all the way to his throat, humming to give another sensation. Dean looked up seeing Castiel biting down on his lip. His mouth slid back up, resting his lips on Castiel's hip. “We're all alone, Cas. You can moan all you want...” nipping at Castiel's hip bone “since you can't seem to speak.” A soft kiss where he bit, he went back down, working his mouth up and down on Castiel's cock. He put one hand on the shaft moving it up and down in tempo with his mouth and tongue. Dean tightened his grip, pulling Castiel further into him. Releasing Castiel's cock from his mouth, there was a small sucking noise as he pulled his mouth away leaving the still very hard Castiel covered in his saliva, keeping the motion with his hand.

Dean knew he could finish Castiel off quicker than he would realize Dean's mouth was around his dick. He decided to give him a small break, kissing softly as Castiel began to cool down, back to still being horny, rather than on the edge of cumming at any moment. “Still good?” 

Castiel gently squeezed his hand. “Very good. I want more.” Dean's ears perked up. This was not a comment he expected. 

“Stand up.” The tone made it a command. Castiel gave an unsteady look, slowly getting to his feet with a small stumble as he nervously made it upright, covering himself with his hands. Dean turned his back, rummaging through a side drawer at the end of the couch. Castiel tried to peer around Dean but his shoulders blocked his view. He watched the muscles moving beneath his skin. Dean closed the drawer, with something in his hand. He sat upright on the couch. He pulled Castiel's hands away from hiding himself. “Don't be so shy.” Castiel's knees were touching the couch, one leg on either side of Dean.

Dean put his hands on Castiel's lower back, slowly forcing him onto his lap so they were face to face. Looking up, he moved Castiel's hands onto his shoulders, telling him what to do without saying a word. “Good?” Despite his physical force, he still managed to be aware of how Castiel was feeling. For once there was someone he wanted to keep with him and was trying to make every effort to do so. 

Yet another soft squeeze on his shoulders. Castiel finally noticed what Dean had palmed. A small, discreet tube of something; he squinted his eyes. 

“What's K.Y.?”  
Grabbing Castiel's face by the cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. “You are so innocent it's adorable.” He grabbed one of Castiel's hands off his shoulder, opened his palm, and placed the item in his hand. “I know you can read, nerd.” Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's shaft, watching him throw his head back in surprise. He shoved the tube back into Dean's hand.

“Use it.” Dean smacked Castiel's ass; between hearing him squeak in surprise and his eyes widen open in surprise, Dean was tempted to do it again. “Nu uh. I know that look. Don't do that again.” Castiel mockingly jabbed a finger into Dean's shoulder.

“You say that now, you'll be begging for it soon.” Castiel blushed. So far everything Dean has said to him has been true, chances are this one was too. He felt a warm sensation on his ass and not just from the playful smacking.

Dean began kissing him, getting him back into the _Fuck me_ mood, which Castiel was enjoying more than he thought he would.


	15. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fucking and questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sex with sexy people.
> 
> I think the next chapter will be better.

He felt Dean slowly pushing one finger into him, working up to having Dean in him all the way. Castiel began rocking back and forth as Dean worked on him, touching all the right places Castiel didn't even know he had. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder as he felt the warm sensation again, this time a little slicker. “Ready?” He could barely hear the question, being caught up in the wonderful feeling of a high along with whatever Dean was doing to him. He placed his teeth on Dean's neck, panting against Dean's skin. Keeping one hand on Castiel's lower back and the other on one of his hips. “Whatever you want, Cas.”

There was a moan almost let out in unison as Castiel began to move down, still rocking his hips. Dean pushed him closer to kiss him, like it was their first make out session all over again. Castiel finally let out a full, unbridled, loud, moan. That simple sound sparked a primal sexual feeling in his stomach. He used the hip hand to grab Castiel, probably harder than he intended.

“Cas, I...” Dean bit into Castiel's shoulder as he pulled him as close as possible. “you keep moving and moaning like that...” He wasn't sure if it was intentional but Castiel went from panting in his ear to moaning uncontrollably. He wasn't about to complain, but he wanted to enjoy what he was seeing, hearing, and feeling. “Slow down Cas..” before he could finish his sentence, Castiel pushed himself all the way down, forcing Dean's hand down on his cock as he got as deep as possible, slightly bouncing up and down to make Dean's hand go as fast as he was going up and down. Castiel gave an unsteady sigh, trying to slow his body down.

“Did I do something wrong?” Castiel went back to a whisper, sitting back on Dean's lap with Dean still in him. A small grunt escaped Dean's throat when Castiel slid further down. 

“No, no. I just...you're too good, I'm not ready to have you not on me.” Kissing Castiel's forehead. For once Castiel had the mischievous look. “I don't know if I like that look you're giving me right now.” Castiel shifted his hips, spreading his legs a little further apart. He watched as Dean bit down on his lip at the feeling, letting out a soft huff against Castiel's flesh. Dean smirked. “You know what you're doing to me and you're enjoying it, aren't you?”

Castiel rubbed his cheek on Dean's, almost like a kitten. He kissed Dean's jawline, slowly making his way up to his lips. He felt Dean twitch inside of him and rolled his hips towards Dean, lifting himself off of the very hard cock. “You said whatever I want Dean.” Castiel moved up a little more, wiggling his ass while he did so. 

“Now you just want to torture me, Cyan.” Dean moved his hands up and down Castiel's back, one hand staying between his shoulder blades and the other snaking up into his hair, pulling his head back, smiling. Dean placed his lips on Castiel's neck and sucked until he could feel that he was leaving teeth marks on Castiel's flesh. Dean felt Castiel's vocal chords move as growled. Releasing Castiel's hair, he admired his work. He could already see the teeth marks, it was only a matter of time before the hickey started to show. “You're mine now.” Dean rested his hands on Castiel's thighs; yet another body part that Dean couldn't comprehend how the muscles looked so strong, even though Castiel himself was smaller in stature. His hands moved from Castiel's thighs to his lower back, softly rubbing, smiling as Castiel tilted his head forward humming. Cheek to cheek, Dean could hear Castiel's breath, almost cooing. With all the pressure and pleasure he was feeling on his back Castiel couldn't help but to push back against Dean's hands, spreading his legs apart and shifting his hips.  
“Hmm, I think I could get you cum just by rubbing your back if that's how you're going to move.” 

“I dunno about that Dean. You may be magical but I'm not sure you're _that_ magical. No offense.” Castiel closed his eyes, slowly moving back and forth in motion with Dean's touch who placed a bit of pressure, feeling the muscles in Castiel's back tense and relax as he moved on top. One hand moved to the middle of his back, Dean's fingers ran over the scars he had felt earlier. Feeling Castiel tense, he let his fingertips trace the raised up flesh. “That doesn't bother you?”

“Should it? I think I like them. Just relax.”

Again, Castiel relaxed under his touch as Dean traced along the scars, they felt like vertical lines getting skinnier the lower his hands were on Castiel's back. Dean stifled a bit of a moan as Castiel relaxed into his arms and slid further down into his lap, taking him all the way inside again. Dean bit his lip, trying not to say all the things he wanted to do to Castiel. He didn't want to ruin the moment they were in. 

This was a moment of _love_ , something Dean hadn't felt in awhile but god damn; what made it even more hot to Dean was, Castiel couldn't seem to understand how wonderful he was and how great he made Dean feel. Dean's eyes wanted to absorb every sight in front of him. Watching Castiel's shoulders hunch over in comfort and relaxation, his eyes closed, moving his hips up and down, using his knees on the couch for leverage. 

Dean moved a hand away from Castiel's back and felt Castiel's chest huff. Dean leaned forward, keeping Castiel on his lap, grabbing the small bottle of lube. “Come back up.” Castiel's knees pushed into the couch as he lifted himself halfway off of Dean, keeping the tip inside him. Dean rubbed a good amount of lubrication on his dick. “There. That should feel even better. Sit.” There was that cocky smirk again. Castiel slid back down, moaning as he felt the slickness of Dean back into him. “Good boy.”

“Fuck.” Castiel murmured under his breath. “Keep me close Dean.” 

“Oh I will.” Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel's hips, keeping his fingertips as close to Castiel's back as possible with his thumbs on those beautiful hip bones that you could barely see but you knew they were there. Dean lightly kissed Castiel's shoulders moving his way up to his cheeks and his lips, softly. Castiel's body couldn't help but follow Dean's lead, kissing back, faster. Castiel pushed himself forward hoping Dean would get the hint.

_He did._

Dean's hand wrapped around the shaft of Castiel's hard cock. He had been hard for so long now with no release that it was starting to hurt, almost in a good way. Castiel's hands grasped Dean's shoulders to steady himself as the kissing became harder and sloppier. Dean twisted his palm as he moved up and down. “Cas,” Dean caught his breath between kisses. 

Dean smiled when Castiel was so embarrassed he couldn't look Dean in the eyes. “I wanna' feel good. Make me feel good Dean, please.” The pleas were sounding more desperate, his voice shaking with every word. 

Castiel raised himself almost completely off of Dean, slowly sliding back down, trying to find a good in between pace that felt good for both of them. Mid way down on Dean's cock, “Is that the spot?” Castiel leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean's ear. 

Dean nodded before his head fell back, resting on the back of the couch. Pushing himself lower, he felt one of Dean's hands on his back, slowly rubbing and massaging the scars. Maybe he just wasn't used to having foreign hands on his scars but they felt more sensitive, making him want to collapse into Dean's lap. Shifting his weight, all he could do was close his eyes and whine as Dean's hand worked it's way into Castiel's muscles. The pace slowed when Dean heard all the noises Castiel was making. It was sparking a primal spot in his brain and he wanted to enjoy it. His hands moved upwards to Castiel's shoulders, wrapping his fingers into the lithe shoulder muscles, applying pressure in all the right places, he felt Castiel shift in his lap, rolling his hips into Dean. 

Dean could feel the heat radiating off of Castiel's body, pulling him closer then holding him in place. He placed his hands on Castiel's neck, their eyes meeting as a different kind of high ran through him. His toes began to tingle, Dean felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Squeezing his eyes shut, he was trying to hold himself back. Dean was accustomed to giving, not taking. Castiel started moving faster, panting with a few whimpers in between his faster breathing. Dean's grasp on Castiel's cock got tighter as the up and down motion was getting faster with each noise Castiel made. Castiel made an attempt at saying Dean's name but couldn't manage to get the name off of his tongue, until Dean felt a sticky mess land on his abs. Castiel's entire body shuddered as he collapsed in Dean's lap, leaning forward, his head landing on Dean's shoulder. “Mmm...Dean.”

Hearing his name fall from Castiel's red and raw lips was all that Dean needed to be finished off feeling his entire body spasm, seeing sparks as he opened his eyes to absorb everything around him.

“I want to be with you Cas.” Castiel felt Dean's breath against his ear as he whispered. Dean could feel his heart climbing up into his throat as each second started feeling like minutes. _God damn it, you fucked up Winchester._ the voice began creeping into his head. He let go of Castiel's neck, his hands falling down to his side, waiting for Castiel to move away from him. 

Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's, bringing his hands back up to Castiel's face. “Do you really?”


	16. Shower time

“I think so.” Dean placed his lips on Castiel's shoulder and felt him adjust his weight on Dean's lap. His stomach, while still a mess, was doing flips of nervousness and borderline anxiety. 

“You think so?” Castiel shrugged his shoulders forcing Dean's head up to look at him. He raised an eyebrow when Dean wouldn't look at him straight on, he was doing anything to avert his eyes from Castiel's. Dean tried to inhale and take a deep breath but his throat seemed to fill with sand and he just swallowed. 

_You've just met this guy Winchester._

His tone no longer sounded steady and sure, just a timid “Yeah...” was all he could provide Castiel with. 

“Like with _with_ me?” His tone matched Dean's like they were sharing a secret with one another that no one else could know.  
Dean blindly reached for something to clean them off with. Running a tossed aside shirt across his stomach. Castiel stood up shyly attempting to cover himself as he searched for his clothes. Dean frowned a bit as Castiel stepped away from him. “I don't see why not. You already declared your love for me.” Dean was already rubbing off on Castiel, his snark levels had definitely increased since their first encounter. 

Dean threw the used shirt to the corner of the room. They both just stood there facing each other, within arms reach but still in that stage of awkward _what do we do now?_ stance. Dean rubbed the back of his neck with hand. “Not sure about you, but uhh, I could use a shower.”

“That sounds like a good idea Dean.” Castiel reached out for Dean's hand. “I think lunch has gotten cold anyways.” Looking down to the table where the unopened pizza sat. Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him in for a soft hug. It felt somewhat soothing to him. Castiel's body seemed to fit perfectly into his. “Lead the way.”

Trailing Dean down the hallway, Castiel felt Dean's grasp tighten. He was trying to exam everything he was passing. There was a doorway with solid wood french doors closed. It caught his eye because of the designs engraved in it. If it wasn't for Dean, curiosity would be killing the Cas. His head snapped forward as Dean came to a stop, opening the door to the shower. Castiel wasn't sure what he expected but somehow it fit. 

The mirror had a small crack through the middle of it and frosted doors for the shower. Castiel leaned against the sink as Dean turned the knobs adjusting the temperature. He stripped off what little clothing he was wearing and stepped in. Castiel could feel the steam billowing out of the shower. Dean shrugged his shoulders as the warm water cascaded from his shoulder blades and down his back, letting out a soft sigh. The yellow hue of the single light above them cast shadows on Dean's torso as he out stretched his hand to Castiel. Not having to share a bathroom with 7 other people was a foreign feeling for him. The tile felt slippery and he was beginning to feel like Bambi as his feet were trying to adjust. Dean slid the shower door closed, trapping them in the steam. Castiel had almost forgotten what a warm shower felt like; it's not like his current foster home had a giant water heater, he was lucky to get even a few seconds of warmth before it was ice cold. Closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being surrounded by the steam, swirling around him. He let out a soft moan of relaxation as the pressure hit the small of his back. 

“You seem to really enjoy showers, Cas.” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair as those bright blue eyes looked up at him. They were both riding the tail end of an orgasm high. Using a small bit of shampoo he created a mock mo hawk in Castiel's hair. “I kinda' like that look on you.” 

“Karen would kill me.” He mumbled. If Dean wasn't as close as he is right now, he wouldn't have not heard. He tilted Castiel's head back, rinsing away the new hair do and suds. Face tilted upwards, he squeezed his eyes shut to keep any stray soap out of his eyes. “That feels good. I now understand why dogs like being pet.” 

“Can I ask who Karen is and why she might possibly attempt homicide?” As he used his thumbs to rub Castiel's temple as the last bits of foam fell down the drain.

Castiel didn't bother moving any part of his body. He felt so relaxed that he was afraid to move at the thought of losing all of these current sensations his skin and his muscles loosened up. He forgot what being relaxed felt like, if he ever felt it at all. “My foster _mother_ , if you can call her that.” Dean's hands slid to Castiel's shoulders and began softly kneading at them. He was trying to think of something to say, he wasn't sure what would be the proper response. He was never good with words. “You don't have to say anything, Dean.” His hands stopped rubbing and let his hands fall down to Castiel's hands, bringing them up to his lips, not kissing, just pressing his lips to the back of Castiel's soft hands. They felt so different in comparison to his own.

“I say we finish washing off, then go enjoy a movie or something.” Dean moved Castiel's hands so he could feel what those soft hands felt like on his shoulder. He felt Castiel place his head on his chest almost purring like a cat. His eyelids felt heavy as he was trying to open them. Through the slits he was close enough to examine a decent amount of scars across Dean's pectoral muscles. One of his hands left Dean's shoulder and traced a finger over one of the scars. The muscle flinched when Castiel moved his fingertip to another scar. Castiel felt a soft scrubbing feeling over his back as Dean ran a washcloth over his back.

**So warm.**

“Wha's this one from?” Forming full words took too much effort.

The warm washcloth stopped moving. “I couldn't handle my frustration when CPS tried to take Sammy n' me.” Castiel pointed at another one, this one wasn't the same as the others but there were two or three other ones that looked just like the deep circular ones sporadically through out his flesh, almost on his neck. “Schools and teachers look for bruises, not cigarette burns. Dad knew all the tricks.”

Castiel felt his throat close off like he could feel a panic attack on its way. “I'm s - - -” his sentence was cut off as Dean's lips smashed into his. His arms seemed to automatically wrap around Dean's waist as he felt _that_ feeling that only Dean was able to give him. Dean pulled him closer, softly biting Castiel's lower lip, leading him against the wall. There was a murmur from Castiel as Dean pinned him. Dean felt Castiel's palms move to his ass, squeezing, pressing up against him to feel him starting to grow hard again. Dean slid a hand down between them, cupping Castiel's balls in his hand.

“Aren't you tired Cas?” He could barely hear Dean's comment above the water, slipping slightly down the wall. Dean used his middle finger to place a small bit of pressure on the muscle between Castiel's balls and his ass. There was a slapping sound as Castiel latched on to Dean's flesh to catch himself from falling. That was a new sensation. If his eyes were open, he was sure they would be so dilated that even with such little light, it would be too bright. 

“You're going to make me fall, Dean.” Castiel was surprised he could get a full sentence out right now.

“Maybe, but I'll always catch you. Put a little faith in me, alter boy.” Castiel bucked his hips with a noise low in his throat. Dean moved his finger again bringing Castiel onto his tip toes. He didn't want to escape the pleasure but he couldn't control what his body was doing. Dean's hand moved up lightly touching Castiel's cock. 

“Fuck.”

Dean's lips met Castiel's pulse on his neck. “Cas, tell me what you want.” 

_What do I want? I want..._

“Would you, uhm, if you want...” Castiel's words were jumbled.

“I want whatever you want.” The tone in Dean's voice was deeper as he whispered as the condensation was making standing so much harder. Dean put his hands on Castiel's hips, pinning him against the shower wall. “C'mon, I can tell you want _something_.”

“Suck me?” Dean smiled at Castiel's request being more of a question than a command of what he wants. He had to take advantage of Castiel's shyness. 

“Suck where? Your neck? Your shoulder? Your nipples?” Dean kissing every part he was naming. Castiel could feel Dean slowly sliding down. “Stomach? Navel? Hips?” He was now on his knees, the warm water rolling down his back. He stopped, looking up at Castiel, gently tracing Castiel's hip bones. 

“Lower.” Dean kissed Castiel's thigh; he watched with a smile as Castiel shook his head side to side so fast, water droplets hit the shower door.

“You have to tell me Castiel.” Hearing his full name from Dean made him forget how to breathe for a moment. 

“Suck me off Dean.” He closed his eyes as his cheeks started heating up. Even though Dean was already on his knees, part of him was afraid Dean would say no. He inhaled so hard that it hurt when he felt the tip of Dean's tongue, sliding up and down, swirling around Castiel's already wet cock. He felt his legs begin to shake his hands found their way into Dean's hair, tugging with want. “Dean.” With Castiel's cock still deep in his mouth he looked up, holding eye contact as Castiel looked down at him. He could see every muscle in Castiel tense up. “Placere Deo.” Dean raised an eyebrow; he was going to have to brush up on his Latin. 

Dean released Castiel from his mouth. “I'm not God, I'm Dean.”


	17. Corruption of Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more plot driven; as much as PWP can be. 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, if anyone is still reading this. Life sometimes gets in the way of writing smut about fictional characters. < 3

Castiel hissed through his teeth, torn between how great everything feels and the guilt he feels for feeling good. His toes started to curl, searching furiously for something to grab onto to hold himself up. His stomach tensed up. “Dean,” one of his feet slipped as he stuttered out his name. He felt Dean's tongue flatten and begin moving in petting motions from the base all the way to the tip and back down. He grabbed a fist full of wet, warm hair, not sure if he wanted to push or pull, for a moment he just held it. Dean started moving slower, dragging out every feeling Castiel was feeling. A small squeak penetrated the sound of the water hitting the tiles as he bit down on his lower lip trying to quiet himself from moaning as he was getting closer, feeling warmer. Castiel's head was beginning to loll back when he felt Dean's hands climbing up his thighs, pulling them apart, digging in like he was trying to claw Castiel's flesh out. He pulled back on Dean's hair forcing Dean to look up. Castiel wasn't prepared for the eyes that looked back at him when he stole a downward glance. Dean's head became stationary as his eyes focused in on Castiel's face. The water that was steadily dripping down from his hair, trailing down his chest, a few of the drops landed on Dean. 

“Fuck...” Castiel's chest heaved and he winced a bit when his head hit the tile harder than he though. He was way too lost in the feelings inside him to care about how the rest of him felt. The humming in Dean's throat vibrated through every fiber of Castiel's being. He shuddered as Dean licked him clean. “That was...something.”

Dean stood to his feet, pulling Castiel underneath the water with him while it was still warm. “Something good or something bad?”

Scrubbing his hair free of any suds that might have remained, half spiking it. There was a soft sigh as Castiel reached up to Dean's hair, flattening the mock-spikes, and pushing stray strands away from his face, placing a soft kiss on Dean's lips.

“Great.” A smile spread across Dean's face. He didn't want to sound cocky but he knew he was good in bed but this sheepish, blue-eyed, loner wormed his way into Dean's heart and this was strange. Hearing that word leave Castiel's lips made his heart beat a little faster. “As much as I like this, I think the water is going to get cold soon.”

_Love is strange._

Dean turned the knobs off and reached a hand out to reach for a towel. “Here.” Dean held out one of the towels to Castiel. “I'm assuming you want one at least.” Dean took the last towel and shook his head like a wet dog. A few water droplets hit Castiel in the face and he smiled. Wrapping the towel around his waist he pulled the shower door back and froze for a second. “Shit.” Castiel stopped moving, trying to listen to whatever it was Dean was hearing. He backed in to the corner as Dean stepped out, drying his feet off on the towel mat, leaving wet footprints behind as he pressed his ear against the door. Dean had his eyes wide open, like he was trying not to blink. Castiel could see every muscle in Dean's shoulders and stomach tense up. He leaned a bit away towards the shower door to watch Dean, still somewhat frozen in his position

“Dean!”

A booming voice carried throughout the house. Castiel could hear the front door being shut. He couldn't tell if it was a slam or just a normal close since the door was heavy on it's own. Despite the size of the house, it had certainly had it's wears and tears. You could hear every foot step as pressure was applied to the floor. Castiel heard a noise similar to the front door but heavier. Probably the room he noticed earlier. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean's muscles relax and stand up straight. “I'm in the shower right now Bobby!” Dean shouted back. He turned his face back to Castiel to wave him on but his expression of happiness faded when he saw the look and stance of Castiel. He was almost somewhat cowering like a wounded dog. His shoulders slumped, his head down, one arm crossing his stomach, the other covering his hip-groin area. 

Dean tried to reach out for his hand but he backed away, almost slipping on the wet tile. Dropping his hands, he moved his head trying to catch Castiel's gaze. “Bobby's good, Cas.” He watched Castiel's eyes bounce back and forth between Dean's eyes and Dean's chest. It took a minute but it finally clicked. “Cas,” Dean kept his voice soft and low. “Bobby, Bobby didn't do this.” Dean pointed at the cigarette burns scarred into Dean's chest. Castiel's posture changed. He stood stronger, lifting his head. “Just be quiet for a minute and we can sneak back upstairs.”

“You know where I'll be.” The deep voice responded with heavy footsteps walking into the mystery room. Dean pressed his ear against the bathroom door again.  
“Wait for him to close the door then we - -” Before Dean could finish the sentence Castiel heard the booming voice again. 

“I'm gunna' guess this bag isn't yours Dean.” The voice had a happy tone to it. There was a long silence of Dean trying to come up with an answer but nothing felt right. “Well, I got a long night ahead of me. Got a lead on...a case.” Castiel heard the mystery doors slide open and gently close.

Dean turned around to see Castiel's face a bright shade of red. He cracked to door open, and a rush of cold air hit their skin, raising goosebumps. Dean popped his head out the door looking down the hallway. “I say we make it to my room, then I'll sneak down to get everything from the game room.” There was no waiting for a response. Castiel felt Dean grab his wrist, sliding down to holding his hands, intertwining their fingers, and giving a squeeze of reassurance. He turned to face Castiel to reinforce the fact that Bobby is a good guy. “Don't worry Cas, it's all good. He could see us in here bare ass naked and would probably tell me I didn't wash the back of my ears.” 

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded. They stepped down the hallway, quietly as possible to Dean's room. 

Castiel realized he had been holding his breath as he exhaled when Dean closed the door behind them. “I guess I'll be giving you another outfit. I mean, I do like you this way though.” Dean smirked, eyeing Castiel up and down, watching left behind water droplets trail down his shoulders from his damp hair. 

Dean pulled off Castiel's towel, rubbing it between Castiel's damp hair. Between his stomach knotting up and his brain being constantly on guard, Castiel's hands moved to cover himself in some form of shame. As Dean was drying him off playfully, he could feel Castiel's shoulders tensing up, his chest barley moving up and down. Dean wrapped the towel back around his waist, sensing something was off. He knew those mannerisms far too well to know that it wasn't normal. “I'll get you something a little bit dryer.” 

“That would be very appreciated.” Castiel's sentence was barely audible. Grabbing the boxers and jeans that Dean was holding out to him, politely averting his eyes from Castiel as he changed, quickly pulling the jeans up over himself, feeling them sag slightly off of his hips as he buttoned them up. This wasn't his normal style at all and Karen would not approve of this at all; his thoughts justified it as having nothing else to wear, which was partially true.

“I'd offer you a belt but I don't think it would help much.” Dean absorbed the sight in front of him. This was something he wanted to remember for the nights that it was just himself and his hard on. Mentally sighing he handed a shirt over to Castiel. Unfolding the wrinkled black shirt he smiled seeing a skeleton, donning a Mohawk, holding a beer in one hand, with his other fist forming devil horns. “Is _Karen_ ” there was a tone of spite and anger in Dean's voice as he said the name. “going to lose her shit over the shirt? I could find you another one, but I like the idea of a punk rock skeleton on innocent Castiel.”  
Castiel's head poked through the hole of the shirt. “Who gives a fuck what Karen thinks.” There was no questioning inflection in Castiel's voice. This was a declarative statement. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Now I know for sure I've corrupted you, Cas.”

“Or maybe...” Castiel took a step towards Dean, pressing up against him, placing one palm on Dean's chest and the other on the outside of the towel. “I was already corrupted and you're just trying to take credit for it.” 

“Nu uh.” Dean was tempted to ravish Castiel all over again. He gave a small growling noise and tried to sate himself with pressing his lips on Castiel's warm neck. “The Castiel I met was afraid to get in trouble with teacher.”

“I also dragged you into the closet.” 

_This blue-eyed fuck is trying to play tit for tat._

Dean gave a satisfied smirk.”But I dragged you to the car before that.”   
Castiel gave a 'hmph' noise and exhaled through his nose, almost like he was unimpressed by Dean's response. “Is this some sort of sexual challenge?” Dean moved his lips to Castiel's ear. “Because a Winchester never loses a challenge.” Proclaiming his prowess with challenges, part of him wanted a challenge just because. 

“I might be your fist loss then, Winchester.”


	18. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters come into play.   
> There's certain behaviors that Dean is picking up on and he's not really liking what they're from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to play around with something other than fucking. Well, it's still fucking, just with emotions instead of dicks.  
> Anyone out there still reading this?
> 
> ~ Malkavian

“I don't lose, Novak.” A sly smile spread across Dean's lips. “And even when I do, I still win.”

Castiel made a noise of confusion and wonder. “I don't think that makes any sense, Dean.” Goosebumps covered Castiel's bare skin at the images of today rolled through his mind. Everything about this, about Dean, was so intoxicating to him he didn't know what to do with himself. This whole thing was a first for him.

_A first real kiss._   
_His first rebellion at school._   
_A first of being happy in years._   
_First attraction to a guy._   
_Possibly a first love?_

“I'm liking the sight of you in my clothes Cyan.”

Castiel tried adjusting the jeans to fit properly but it wasn't working at all; every time he pulled them further up, the quicker they would sag back down, one side hanging slightly lower than the other, exposing the lining of his boxers that were just shy of covering his beautiful hip bones that Dean had to restrain himself from kissing them until his lips turned raw. Dean bit his own lip to keep his brain in reality. For one, little, recently-no-longer-virgin, Castiel had to be tired and on top of that, Bobby was home now and while Bobby was pretty relaxed on Dean's...bedroom...activities, there was just some things he didn't want to be caught doing, or having done. Not that he was ashamed, just that he knew it would be difficult to not be embarrassed no matter how open you are. He could feel himself heating up at the thought of being “caught” with Castiel and it was a bit of a turn on for Dean.

“We should probably go back to the, uh, entertainment room, with random articles of clothing thrown all over the room, if Sammy sees it, I'll never live it down. Plus, I could really go for some pizza right now.”

Castiel's face scrunched up. “Can we at least heat the pizza up?”

Dean threw his hand over his heart stumbling back in shock. “You...you don't like...cold pizza?” He saw Castiel's eyes widen with fear, and he began to chuckle. “I'm fucking with you Cas. It's fine. That's what we have an oven for.”

Castiel's chest heaved as he tried to relax. “Don't do that again, Dean. You scared me!” He shoved Dean by his shoulder, Dean stumbling backwards, then rocking back and forth on his feet. “You trickster!” They both began to laugh. Castiel forgot what it felt like to truly, honestly, laugh with someone. 

“C'mon” Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, lacing their fingers. “Less' go. Maybe you can meet Bobby while we're down there. I think you'd like him, it's hard to hate Bobby.”

Taking the steps two at a time, Dean jumped at the landing with a loud _thud_. “Don't you dare ruin those steps boy!” Castiel heard a deep southern sounding voice from behind the doors of the mystery room. “I'll tell Sammy and he'll disconnect your Wi-Fi in a heartbeat.” Castiel froze in place, expecting the voice to storm out of the room and start yelling, instead he heard a deep, jovial laugh trail after the sentence.

“I didn't break anything, I promise!” Dean put a small amount of pressure on the boards he just jumped on to make sure he was telling the truth. Castiel exhaled like he had forgotten how to breathe before he heard Bobby laugh. Dean walked towards the door, softly knocking. “When you can get a break from the, uh,” Dean tried to stealthily glance at Castiel “from the _case_ that you're working on, there's someone I might want you to meet.”

Castiel felt his heart about to explode out of his chest. He had never met someones family, in a relationship way. He had met many families while bouncing around in the foster care system but this was obviously different. He was meeting the loved ones of someone who loved him. He heard the man clear his throat. 

“Sure, I'll let you know if I get a break.” 

Backing away from the door, Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, forcing him to walk backwards into the entertainment room. Bumping into the back of the couch, Dean collided into Castiel with no apology, his hands moving from Castiel's hips to the back of his head, running his fingers through the mango shampoo scented hair, tugging softly. Castiel's lips parted as he felt Dean's fingers run through him and his warm breath and teasing lips, following the goosebumps he was causing. Castiel's tired body still had enough energy to start getting hard as Dean pressed up against him to feel each other through their pants. “Dean...” Castiel's voiced wasn't high pitched but there was no mistaking it for what it was; a whine followed by a whimper of wanting more but too tired and sore to accept any more penetration.

“I'm starting to like the way you say my name.” 

“It's a nice name...” Castiel's head tipped forward, resting on Dean's chest. “Mmm, warm.”

Dean slipped his hands into Castiel's back pockets, giving him a little squeeze watching his eyes widen in surprise and make a small mouse-sized squeak. “That sound too.” 

The throat clearing sound made them both jump. Castiel's hands fell to his sides and he shot up right. “So, who is this?” Bobby offered out his right hand. “I ain't gunna' bite ya' boy.”

Castiel let out a soft sigh, shaking Bobby's hand. “I'm Castiel. I, uh I go to school with Dean.” He managed to stutter out, his voice cracking between pauses.  
“I gathered. It's not like Dean to join clubs.” Bobby and Dean shared a laugh with Bobby looping his arm around Dean's shoulders. “Got a call from Sam earlier, thinkin' about havin' him over for dinner. You're more than welcome to join us Cas'teel.”

“It's Castiel, Bobby.” Dean corrected.

“Dean don't - -” Castiel tried to stop what he felt would become a confrontation. 

Bobby's forehead scrunched, turning his head to look at Dean, then back at Castiel. “Does he think I'm going to ground him or somethin'?” Bobby noticed Castiel running his palms up and down the side of his pants. 

The tension between the three of them was thick and awkward. A familiar ring broke the silence. It was the standard iPone ring, accompanied with buzzing. Castiel sped walk to his school bag. Fumbling through the text books, he gabbed the phone. “Hello, Karen.” His voice fell to monotone and lifeless. Bobby took the unspoken hint and quietly left the room, signaling to Dean that he would be in the study.

“I'm at a friends house Karen.” 

Dean could hear the high pitched voice, yelling in a scolding tone. He couldn't make out the exact words but the expression on Castiel's face gave more than enough context of what was being said. 

“No Karen, I'm not with a girl.”

More yelling.

“I'm with a class mate. We were studying for biology.” Dean raised an eyebrow at how easily Castiel lied to the mysterious, angry Karen. It wasn't a complete lie though; they are in fact, class mates.

Class mates with benefits. 

“His father welcomed me to stay for dinner.” His tone was so matter of fact that for a second, Dean couldn't recognize him. 

**Even more yelling**

This woman's voice was so shrill and sharp that Dean's ears were hurting and he wasn't even the one on the phone with her. A few words here and there could be understood, and the ones that were, didn't show her in a positive light. Castiel's happy disposition turned into a scowling anger. Dean was trying to listen in but didn't want to seem too obvious or nosy about whatever Castiel's home life was. Being so wrapped up in how angry he was getting at how upset Castiel was looking he missed the part of the call where Castiel hung up.

“So...” Trying to play oblivious, Dean wasn't sure how to approach the situation. 

“Karen is always like that. She only cares where I am or what I'm doing when Social Services stops by. Other than that, I'm just a check for her.” Castiel tossed the cell phone back into his bag. “There's a 'surprise visit' tomorrow evening, so as long as I'm 'home' and looking like the perfect child...” He let the sentence trail off. 

Dean was never very affectionate but there was a feeling in him that made him wrap his arms around Castiel and hug him gently. Feeling Castiel return the hug, Dean wrapped his arms a little tighter. He felt Castiel shake like he was trying to hold back something; crying? Anger? Fear?

“Stay here with me.”


	19. Treats before Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeanCas AU HS - - is the only summary you need to know in a PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just met you  
> and this is crazy  
> so suck my dick  
> and I'll call you baby
> 
> ~Malkavian

“Deeeeean!” A voice interrupted their embrace. As Dean pulled away, he understood why Castiel was shaking. Like him, he was trying not to cry. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Castiel stood up straight like a soldier, silent and still. Placing a quick kiss on Castiel's cheek, Dean made his way to the living room. 

A minute later there was a _bang_ , strangely followed by laughter. In a far away tone Castiel heard the voice that called Dean. “You're getting a little rusty there _Tiger_. I even let you know I was here!” There was happiness in those words, even somewhat playful.  
“Yeah, yeah Sammy. I was a little busy.” Castiel felt himself blushing as Dean gave his excuse for whatever that noise was, and whatever 'getting rusty' meant. “Bobby said you might be coming by for dinner, I just didn't expect you so soon. He's working on a case right now.” Castiel was starting to wonder why 'case' was always said like it was a secret. A small voice in his head was trying to convince him to press his ear against the door and listen closer, but knowing his luck, the moment he did that Dean would come walking in and promptly kick him out for eavesdropping on the conversation.

The mystery door opened and closed again and Castiel heard Dean making his way back to him. “I guess you get to meet my brother today too.”

“Anyone else I should know about?” Castiel raised a playful eyebrow.

“Not yet.” 

Another interruption once Dean had his hands in Castiel's pockets. “Seems like the universe doesn't want you on me Winchester.”   
“Ewwww! I could have at least been given a warning Dean! No one wants to see that!” Sam childishly covered his eyes, turning away from their embrace. Castiel removed his hands just as quick as he had placed them there, shoving them into his own pockets to hide the sweat forming in his palms, his eyes shifting away from Dean.

Rolling his eyes and scoffing Dean kept his hands where they were, subtle squeezing Castiel's back pockets. Turning his head to look at his brother. “This is nothing compared to what I've witnessed you and Jess doing in your room.” Dean retorted, giving a half smile.  
“But at least it was in my room!” Sam removed his hand from his face, grinning like a cat that caught a canary. “Are you going to tell me who this is or do I have to go through the entire school directory to find out?” 

Sam peered over Dean's shoulder to make eye contact with Castiel.

“Sammy, Cas, Cas Sammy...my obnoxious little brother.”

Sam scrunched his forehead. “Only he gets to call me _that_.” Sticking out his tongue as brother's do. If Castiel had met Sam first he would have assumed that Dean was the younger of the two. Sam was lanky and tall. _Tall_ would be an understatement. He had to be at least 3 or 4 inches taller than Dean, having to literally look down at Castiel. Offering his hand out, it looked ginormous wrapped around Castiel's hand. “You can call me Sam.” Smiling as he pushed strands of hair out of his face. “Are you staying for dinner too? There aren't many things Bobby can cook but the things that he does are freakin' delicious.” 

“Bobby offered so, I guess I am.” Dean could tell Castiel was trying to put on a brave front, standing up straight and attempting to project his voice.

“He must really like you then. Bobby isn't much of a people person but if Dean likes you,” Sam pointed at his own shoulder to signify he noticed the hickey on Castiel's shoulder. “then you can't be too bad.” Sam gave a grin so big it almost went ear to ear.

“Don't you have homework or something else to do besides annoying me?” Dean playfully mule kicked Sam's shin.

“Ow! That's not fair!' Sam lifted his lanky leg and rubbed his shin and turning to the door, glaring back at Dean. He closed the door behind him, yelling down the hall to Bobby that Dean kicked him. Dean huffed, burying his face into Castiel's shoulder.

“Well, now you've met Sam and I apologize from the bottom of my heart.”

Castiel nuzzled against Dean's post shower hair. “I found him to be very nice.” He felt like he was floating. Smelling the mango shampoo and some scent he couldn't quite place but it was distinctly Dean. The warmth was intertwined with tingling goosebumps crawling up his arms and around his neck when Dean turned his lips into Castiel's neck. His brain didn't register that his hips were rolling into Dean. His skin flushed a soft pink when he felt Dean's hands shift from his pockets to his hips with his thumbs sneaking up the borrowed, worn in shirt. For a moment he forgot to breathe as calloused fingers steadily crept up his rib cage. His throat felt hoarse and tired, his eyelids grew heavy and hard to open. Mustering all the energy he had left inside of him to mumble Dean's name.

“Yeah, but I'm a lot more handsome.” Castiel hummed again. The hands on his ribs were now simply fingertips dancing on his pectoral muscles. He was almost feeling light-headed, like he forgot how to breathe, like it was a chore, a distraction. 

“How do you know that?” He felt Dean's chest expand and vibrate as he teased about his younger brother.

“I landed you, didn't I?” The world stopped for Castiel and his eyes widened and his heart leaped into his throat. Dean was right. So much had been happening in a single day that he almost didn't recognize himself. Granted, this was all wanted and willingly given but this wasn't who Castiel was. The chemicals in his brain were beginning to float away and he was blinking into reality again. He was so conditioned by everyone else in his life that he was useless and not worth any sort of affection, especially from someone who met every expectation he ever had for someone he would love. “...didn't I?” He wondered how much time had passed when he was lost inside his own head.

“Landed me? Like, 'want this to be a thing' landed?” He lifted his head from Dean's shoulder, wanting to make sure this was an honest answer and not just a _friends with benefits_ sort of thing. The thought had crept into his head a few times, when it did he started thinking with his other head instead of his brain with all of it's obsessive logic.

Dean's forehead scrunched up in confusion, like he was being asked to explain the universe to a toddler. “I don't let just anyone meet Sam.” His cheek twitched as he was forcing a smile, like he was trying to conceal something from Castiel that he wasn't ready to share. “and Bobby rarely lets anyone stay for dinner.” 

Castiel returned the smile and snaked his hands into Dean's hair. “If you say so.”

“I do, say so.” Dean's hands softly ran up and down Castiel's ribs, where it was almost ticklish. He had a smile the size of the Cheshire cat and Castiel could see those green rings almost sparkle as Castiel lightly pulled at Dean's hair. “Are you trying to seduce me Mister Novak?” Leaning in, barely whispering, goosebumps trailed up and down Castiel's body.

“Only if it works.” He whispered back, playfully, gently pressing his hips against Dean to make Dean feel the erection growing inside of his pants. There was a growling noise in Dean's throat as he closed his eyes, pulling Castiel closer to return the feeling. “Feels like it does.”

Fireworks exploded in Castiel's brain as Dean's lips crashed into his without a warning. Originally Castiel would have shoved anyone away from him but with Dean, Castiel felt his arms wrapping around Dean's shoulders. “What happened to quiet little Castiel who takes notes in bio?” 

Dean's teeth grazed against the soft hairs sticking up on Castiel's neck. His lips followed as Castiel tilted his neck to the side, giving more access to the soft, warm flesh, nipping gently where he felt the pulse pounding like a drum. Grabbing Castiel's ass and lifting him, placing him on the back of the couch. Dean's fingertips left the rib cage they were dancing on and found their way down to Castiel's thighs, pushing them apart with animal-like aggression. He hooked his hands behind Castiel's knees, adjusting them around his waist, pushing himself between the open thighs. 

“I think I left that part of me in the back of a certain Impala.” Castiel imitated Dean's cocky smirk, as he watched Dean's lips part and felt those fingertips back onto Castiel's ribs. There was a small, muffled, somehow soft moan in Dean's throat that escaped his lips as his head hit Castiel's shoulder, exhaling into the flesh on Castiel's neck like he was trying to whisper a prayer or a secret. The loose fitting jeans were starting to slide down from being pulled forward. Sliding off of the back of the couch, ducking Dean's embrace, then grabbing him by the hand. “Come with me.” Dean's brain was slowly starting to shut down and could only think about what was under that shirt and those jeans.  
Castiel pulled them to the front of the couch, shoving Dean into the sitting position. Dean could hear the rustling of papers and plastic materials after he heard the tin open. He tried to look over to see what Castiel was doing but every time he tilted his head, he was chastised for attempting to see what was happening. “Hmm, I think you should close your eyes, Dean.” There was an “up to no good” tone dripping from eight words. 

Trying to come up with ideas of what Castiel had been doing. The last time he closed his eyes because someone told him to, he got sucker punched in the stomach. He chuckled a little at the thought of Castiel even trying to swing a punch. “All right bossy. Surprise me.”

“You can't peek, I know you.” Holding his hands behind his back, facing Dean, his eyes somewhat unsure. “I'm not going to hurt you or anything.” Castiel tried to sound reassuring and second guessing his plan.

“No, no I trust you.” Dean closed his eyes, giving a suspicious smile. Once his eyes were closed, he felt Castiel start to straddle him. “I like this position Cas.” He slid his hands down Castiel's body. 

“Open your lips for me.” Goosebumps scattered on Dean's skin as Castiel's breath tingled his ear. When he felt Castiel adjust to being upright he gave small frown. He heard the familiar flick of a lighter and the warmth in front of his face. There was something that felt like paper on his lips. He heard the lighter spark up again. “Suck.” 

Castiel says. Dean commands. 

_Sometimes_

It took a minute for Dean to realize it was a joint. When his lungs were filled he opened his eyes, adjusting to the sight above him. Shirtless Castiel, with a joint between his lips, sliding his hands to Dean's shoulders. A stupid grin spread across Dean's face as he watched Castiel's chest expand as he inhaled, kissing it when the puff of smoke left his mouth. There was a sense of coldness when Castiel leaned back to snuff out the joint, putting it in the only available ash tray. As he bent backwards he slowly slid off of Dean, leaving his hands in the belt loops of Dean's ratty pair of jeans. Sliding farther and farther down, Castiel's long fingers fiddled with the button on the jeans. It took being unbuttoned and unzipped for Dean's brain to compute what was going on. 

His dick twitched in his boxers as Castiel slid Dean's jeans all the way down to his ankles. “Your hands are warm Cas.”   
“Did I say you could talk?” It was barely a whisper but Dean knew he heard what he heard. His head went from relaxed to upright in disbelief. Being told what to do wasn't his style. 

Even still, he didn't say a word, just shook his head. He lifted his ass off of the couch to help in removing those pesky boxers. Castiel's hands pushed Dean back down as the boxers were torn away letting Dean spring free. He felt those soft, pink lips rub against him, blue eyes staring back at him. “Dean.”

Dean was starting to crave hearing his name from Castiel. “Yeah, Cas?”

“I want to know how fast I can make you cum like this...” Castiel ran his tongue from shaft to tip and down again.  
Dean was forgetting how to breathe now. All he could do was nod.

_Well fuck, this is new._


	20. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Winchester  
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to build some character here for some reason. If you're here simply for smut (which sometimes I am too) you could skim through this and read the sexy time scenes.
> 
> ~Malkavian

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean's brain was starting to feel fuzzy. When Cas said 'Suck', he wasn't sure what he thought but he might have gotten a hit or two too high.

“Shush.”

Dean's skin was starting to tingle and he was feeling like he was sinking into the couch. Everything felt warm and welcoming. Feeling such warmth he was still surprised when that warming sensation spread to his dick, with velvet stroking every inch of him. He couldn't think of what to do with his hands. The tingling sensation surged through his fingertips as he roughed up Castiel's hair. “Fuck. Whatever you're doing down there, keep doing it.”

His body jolted for a second as one of Castiel's hands grabbed his balls in one hand, gently toying with them. His tip hit the back of Castiel's throat and there might as well have been no gag reflex at all, just that feeling almost made him lose it.

Dean felt Castiel's hands grab his ass, lifting him up off the couch, forcing him to go deeper down Castiel's throat. Drool slowly sliding down Dean's dick, pooling at the base, leaving more lubrication every time Castiel went back down. He couldn't help but look down at the angel that was between his knees, sucking him off like a god. Those eyes were looking back at him, watching his abs contract and his biceps to bulge out under the pressure of holding himself still, his lips opening and glistening, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down, almost as fast as Castiel was moving his throat.

When they made eye contact, Castiel made a muffled 'mhmm' to Dean, silently saying go rougher, go harder, **just cum**.

Dean lost it. He bit down on his lip, harder than he ever had before, possibly tasting blood. His stomach was doing flips. There was a gasp of air as his body felt a wave of warmth wash over him like a tidal wave. He still hadn't opened his eyes when he heard Castiel's swallowing sound and the slight pressure on his thighs. 

“So I did good?” Castiel began kissing where his hands were traveling. 

“You keep doing that and you'll get a ring on your finger.” He smiled to himself before he realized what he had just said. His face was starting to look like a stop sign. Silence felt like it went on forever when Castiel stopped kissing.

_Fucking orgasms_

Dean pulled himself up onto the couch from where he had almost slid completely off. He was pawing around the tables and couch to find his shirt. “I, I didn't...” Trying to find words that go after 'didn't' was really hard. He didn't want to say he didn't love Castiel enough or something stupid like that. He didn't want to say he didn't mean it like that, that they were only 17 and 18 respectively.

“As long as it's a ring pop, I do.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the joke instead of getting up and leaving..Castiel stood up, pulling Dean's lower clothing up, dressing him back up like nothing had happened.

“You got a favorite flavor?”

“I normally like the blue one. Don't know what the flavor is, just that I find it very pleasing.” He plopped down on the couch next to Dean. “I have to say, I'm still a little high.” Castiel chuckled at just the thought.

“Then you'll be hungry enough for dinner.” Leaning over he kissed Castiel with a hand placed behind his neck, holding those blue eyes in place, not letting him look away. “For a nerd, you're really intense.”

“I am _not_ a nerd, you lumberjack!” 

“Hm, you're creative.”

Reality started creeping into his mind and smiled as he heard plates and silverware clashing in the kitchen. Sniffing like a blood-hound he recognized that smell. There was muffled conversation outside of the room. Sam was probably asking Bobby about Castiel, usually Sam is loud and happily childish. Whispering only comes to Sam when he wants to know about something he shouldn't. Muffled speaking turned into a loud challenge of rock, paper, scissors. That was only used when neither of them wanted to do something that needed to be done. Dean rolled his eyes putting two and two together. He placed his hands over Castiel's ears. “I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!” Dean screamed in the direction of the kitchen. 

There was exaggerated footsteps coming towards them. A loud knocking sound like someone was trying to get in to a locked door. “You know it's not locked, Sammy!” He yelled at the door, using his hands to push himself up, grabbing his shirt, walking to the door, pulling it open just enough to crack the door.

“Yeah, I didn't want to walk in on you two sucking face!” Sam stated, justifying his childish ways. “I'm spraying that couch with Lysol before I sit on it.” Rolling his eyes, Dean looked over his shoulder, frowning slightly when he saw Castiel fully dressed.

Dean pulled the door open. “See, we're both fully dressed, so chill. You're my brother, not dad.” He crossed his arms over his chest.  
“Your hair says otherwise Dean.” Sam pulled at it causing Dean to wince at the sudden sensation of pain. The last person to do that was Castiel and it was in a totally different context. His scalp was still a little sore. Sam must have noticed. “You kinky fucks.” Sam landed a punch on Dean's upper arm. “ _That_ was from earlier, you jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Comb your hair and put some Clear Eye in, dinner is almost ready and I'm starving which means I am not above blackmail. I'll tell Bobby - -” 

“You do that and I'll tell Bobby you had your face between her,” Dean grinned as Sam's hand was slamming onto his mouth. Lifting his hands in surrender, Sam finally let him go, first with a glare. 

Castiel tried to slump down thinking Sam wouldn't know he was there. He wished he had super powers to go invisible right now. He himself wasn't embarrassed, he didn't want Sam to be angry with him for over hearing whatever Dean meant by that.

_Between her what?_  
Eyes?  
Lips?  
Hands?  
Between her...oh, oh 

“Her thighs?” Castiel questioned louder than he thought. The brothers stopped mid-conversation. Flushing with embarrassment, he tried to sink even lower.

“God damn Dean. I'm not even mad after hearing that, I'm impressed.” The higher pitched tone of voice made Castiel smile. A sense of relief covered him. “You found yourself someone so new again.”

“Shut up.” Dean closed the door on Sam's face. Half laughing at his own joke and smiling, he walked up behind Castiel, who was fiddling with a charcoal pencil twirling it between his fingers. “I think it's dinner time. All these activities today have burned off too many calories for the day..” Nuzzling his nose into Castiel's sex hair. He felt Castiel nodding as he stood up, standing, facing Dean.

His face looked different. Not angry or sad. It was an expression that Dean knew, he tried to pretend like he could ignore it. With his chest pumping through his chest and up into his throat, he swallowed hard and waited like he was about to be shot. “What did Sam mean when he said 'someone new'?” There was a pain in his voice that Dean wishes he could take away. The silence continued to draw out longer and longer. “You, you don't have to tell me.” 

“Yes I do.” He knew how to answer that last part, just not the first. “The last person I brought home...in the end she wasn't worth the time I was investing in her.” His sigh was so deep that Castiel was starting to feel bad for bringing it up. Dean started to open his mouth to say more. “Then me being Dean Winchester, I went for a rebound that saw me as nothing but a secret to keep from his girlfriend. Sam would say that they did it because they were used people and didn't have enough heart to--” Dean stopped for a second, his eyes getting red and his next inhale had the sound of snot from his nose. He bowed his head in shame, like he was the one that ruined everything. “enough heart love me the way I deserve.” He pulled up the collar of his shirt, hiding his nose. “Just a little brother trying to help.”

Castiel stumbled back like he had been shoved. “I, I didn't, I thought, I'm so” 

“Don't you dare say 'sorry' Cas. I see how that could sound bad.” Dean finally let go of his shirt. “Now, I don't know about you but the smell of lasagna is calling me.”

Castiel smiled, hearing the humor in Dean's voice. Getting closer to the door, Castiel could start to smell what Dean was talking about and it smelled absolutely delicious. He pulled Dean back before opening the door. “I don't know what lasagna is.” 

Dean's neck snapped around. “How do you not know what lasagna is?! How have you lived this long without it?” 

“If it doesn't come per-packaged, the state won't pay for it.” Castiel began picking at the tearing thread on the bottom lining of his borrowed shirt. He had never talked to anyone about his living situation and he's pretty sure most of his teachers didn't even know.  
“Then you haven't lived yet. Especially Bobby's. It's like noodles with Ricotta cheese, and meat sauce. And if you ask me what noodles are, I'm forcing you to eat all noodle-based meals...that I know of.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I know what noodles are, Dean. I wasn't _always_ in foster care, you know.”

“You two comin' or what? I ain't waiting for it to get cold! We'll eat without you boy!” Bobby's voice echoed off the walls.

“No need for such threats!” Dean yelled back, tugging on Castiel's arm with their fingers intertwined. Swinging the door open, he almost broke into a sprint out of habit then realized he had someone in tow for once. “I'm coming, I'm coming!” Still yelling as they turned the corner into the small kitchen.

“That's what he said.” Dean heard Sam mumble as they scooted pass him. Sliding behind Bobby, Dean lifted his middle finger and rolled his eyes.

“Cas has never had lasagna, Bobby! I'm not sure what's wrong with him but we need to change his views on life.” Dean teased, watching Castiel's face become strawberry colored. Sam opened his mouth, giving an exaggerated gasp. 

“What kind of boy are you dating?” Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“The kind that doesn't know what fucking lasagna, thank you very much.” Castiel's chest tightened when there was no pause from Sam's question to Dean's answer. 

“Tell me you've been _crying_ jerk, your eyes sure are red.” Sam leaned in next to Dean. He thought Bobby wouldn't be able to hear his comment.

“If yer smoking in there, keep it in there or at least your room. If CPS decides to show up lookin' for your daddy, I don't want them smellin' that everywhere.” Bobby scolded all three of them at once. “If you need more, I know a guy.” He winked at Dean. “And no Sammy, like Dean I'm forcing you to not be able to do it until you're 18.”

“But Dean started when he was my age Bobby!”

“Do as he says, not what I do.” Dean joked, nudging his brother in the side.Banter aside, Dean pulled the dish to the middle of him and Castiel. Cutting out a small piece of the warm dish, placing it on Castiel's plate.”Figure I'd start small with you.” The way Dean winks at him, he can't help but feel giddy.

“Oh get a room you two.” 

“Sammy, we had one before you showed up.” Dean licked his force, making an 'mmmm' noise that caused Castiel to have momentary flashbacks of all the previous times Dean had moaned like that. “So is little miss Jess coming over tonight? I need to know if I need to buy some ear plugs.”

“Just do what I do with you, turn the music up. I got a great playlist you can borrow.”

“We are eating here, save your sexcapades for when I'm not sitting inches from you three.” Bobby was steadily shoving lasagna into his mouth, wiping remaining sauce from his beard.”You better eat more or this is what you're having for lunch and dinner tomorrow.” He pointed his fork towards Castiel.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Kid, call me Bobby. Hm, according to Dean, I don't say your full name correctly Cas'teel so. Call me Bobby and I won't butcher your name every time I have to get your attention. Deal?”  
“Yes sr—Bobby.”  
Seeing Castiel with a mouth full of food, Dean saw this as an opportunity. Placing his hand on Castiel's knee, as he continued to eat, the corner of his mouth twisted upwards, when Castiel adjusted in his chair, creaking under his movement. It clicked in Castiel's brain what Dean was trying to do. Now he just wondered if he should play tit-for-tat on this. A small cough came up as Dean squeezed. It was like a secret that everyone knew was happening but they weren't going to acknowledge.

“Would you like something to drink with that cough?” Sam knew exactly what was going on. Bobby stood up sooner than usual, rinsing off his plate and drying it. They all frowned. 

“I'm sorry Bobby, it won't happen again.” Dean's eyes followed Bobby's movements around the cramped kitchen.

“Boys, I don't care what you do, just keep it in your pants at dinner time tomorrow.” He had a point, a very valid point. Castiel offered a handshake of apology. Bobby looked down at the scrawny kid with sauce all over his face, grabbed his held out hand and pulled him up and into a hug. “Looks like you don't get that often kid. Now finish up and get out of my hair, I'm working.” Bobby patted Castiel on the back before releasing him and roughing up his hair. 

“Thank you for the dinner. It was wonderful. My compliments to the chef.” 

“Oh, he doesn't need his ego stroked more than it already is Cas.” Scraping the remains off of his plate and picking up the empty ones. “I wash, you dry Sammy.”

“What do I do?” Castiel was scanning the table looking for something to clean up or straighten or something. Dean turned around placing his hands on the sink, leaning back a bit.

“Just sit there and look pretty, Blue.” There was that wink again.

Sam whacked Dean on the chest with the dish towel. “Get out of here, I'll do it. You're useless Dean.”

“Don't you have to call Jess?”

“You're still useless around a pretty face. Get your pot and go to your room. I call dibs on the game room when Jess comes over.”

“Okay, but I'm spraying the couch with Lysol when she leaves, remember?””

“Like you're so innocent.”

Dean dried off his hands, grabbing Castiel by the front of his shirt, a pair of bedroom eyes looking back at him. Passing through the hallways, Castiel came to another stop to grab his bag that had been sitting on the floor by the front door. “You're not planning on doing homework are you? If you are, you're bunking with Sam.”

“In case Karen calls...”

“Good thought.” Dean heard the shuffling of Castiel's backpack, seeing it made it look Castiel so small like the bag could swallow him home. It was starting to tear at the bottom and one of the zippers was completely broken. “You know, I'm not very good at a lot of things, but I know how to repair a thing or two so I could fix that zipper.”

“Maybe. I think it adds character to it.” 

“So, it's getting dark out so I'm going to guess it's around 9PM. Do you have a bed time? I don't know, don't _nerds_ get up early?”  
Castiel heaved the backpack over one of his shoulders.

“You're just so funny aren't you Winchester?”

“I think I'm adorable.” Dean made an over exaggerated kiss face.”I'm grabbing the tin and then we're going to my room.” 

>>>>>>>><<<<<<

**[A few hours and a normal shower later]**

Curled up on Dean's bed, sitting across from one another, both wearing a pair of sweat pants that were slightly too big, even looser on Castiel. “I do like you in my clothing.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

“And I like them better when you don't have them on.”

Steadily moving his fingers around the tobacco paper, “Would _Karen_ lose it if you showed up in a new wardrobe?” Dean placed the rolled up joint on the top of the tin, walking over to open the only bedroom window. A small chill rushed in, both of them shivered to the adjustment. “Moon looks great tonight.”

“Honestly, at this point, fuck Karen. I'm too close to 18 to care.” Castiel absent mindlessly flicked the lighter off and on, slowly running his finger through the small flame.

“If that's the case,” there was that smile now. The smile that came before a bad idea that turned into a good feeling. Watching Dean standing by the window, it was picture perfect. Castiel started fumbling through his bag again.

“Don't move Winchester.” Castiel didn't even bother looking up, just continued opening pockets. He finally felt it and pulled out his cell phone. “Turn around.” He didn't want Dean to see what he was about to do. He doubts Dean wants his picture taken but too bad, Castiel couldn't pass up this moment. He adjusted the volume so there was no clicking noise. “Keep your eyes closed but turn around and face me.”

“Feels like you're about to set me up for a prank or something Cas.” Dean could hear the small laugh in the darkness, lit only by an old night light by the closet that Dean couldn't bear to get rid of, even at 18.

“Even if I were, you're doing what I ask and that's what matters.” The bed creaked as Castiel sat up properly with his back relaxed onto a pile of pillows. “Open your eyes.”

Before his eyes could adjust to the darkness, there was a small, quick flash. “What the fuck was that?!” Rubbing his eyes from being mildly flash banged, he found his way back to the bed and sat shoulder to shoulder, pulling the tin towards them. “Show me what you did.”

“Or what?” Castiel teased as he put the lighter back in it's proper place.

“Or you'll suffer the wrath of me biting and sucking your lips raw.” Even in the darkness Dean could tell that Castiel gave him _that_ look. The one that says 'I dare you' and 'ravish me' at the same time. Castiel opened his phone, the sudden light made them both squint, adjusting to the back light. He handed Dean his phone. “Oh god, delete that!”

“No. It's too beautiful to not keep it.” Castiel shoved the phone back in his bag so that Dean couldn't delete it. “and I'm totally making it your contact picture.”

Castiel sat back up and before he could settle into the pillows, Dean had pounced on him like a tiger. “I told you, Cyan and I am certainly a man of my word.”

There was no protest as he fell back into the pillows, dragging Dean down with him. Dean pinned him by the shoulders, pushing Castiel deeper into the bed. No wonder the bed is the nicest and most well kept thing in his room, aside from the sheets being strewn everywhere. Lifting his neck up as far as possible, “Bite me Dean.”


	21. Dark Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the best people are crazy.
> 
> Trying to keep all the uh, weird shit into one chapter in case people like one thing but not another.  
> TW listed in 'notes'. Do us both a favor and read the warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a serious note, I'm placing a straight up trigger warning here so.  
> This dives into BDSM and blood play, and "simulated" self-harm so I've given you a warning. 
> 
> If that's your jam, great. If it isn't, like I said, I like to keep all the iffy stuff in a single chapter. A single, long as fuck, chapter.

“Don't tease me baby.”

_Baby?_ He had never been called that in a romantic way.

“What would be the point if I didn't get to tease you?”

Dean's answer was a soft bite to the pulse on Castiel's neck. 

Following their in unison moans they heard the back and forth of Sam's headboard hitting the wall, setting a rhythm with Jess's pleas to 'go harder' and other expletives. Dean couldn't help but think _He sure is rocking it for a 16 year old._. 

Dean's teeth let go of Castiel's neck. “That fucker...” 

“So turn on some music. Then decide whether we give him a taste of his own medicine or try to keep _you_ quiet.”

“Me quiet?” Dean scoffed. “Oh Blue, every now and then it's you that needs a gag ball.” Leaning back onto Castiel's lap, he rolled his hips before getting up and grabbing Sam's iPod, scrolling through the playlists. “I can't believe him. Actually, I can, this is some shit Sam would pull.” Plugging it into the speaker adapter there was a loud blast of a song Dean didn't recognize, it wasn't his normal taste.

_Sink your teeth into my flesh_  
Get undressed, taste the flesh,  
Bite me harder 

Noticing he was bobbing his head to the beat of the song, he was tempted to start the song over, simply to follow it's suggestions. “How fitting...it's a bunch of down and dirty music. Not sure if it's for his benefit or ours.”

“Chances are you don't have Japanese bondage rope hidden in your closet.” Castiel snaked up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist and returning the previous bite. 

“How do you even know about bond—“

“The internet exists Dean. Despite my lack of curiosity before you, there are things you eventually run into with a Wi-Fi connection.” Dean leaned back into the warmth of Castiel's chest on his back.

Listening to the lyrics sparked a thought in Dean's brain. “I'm not sure if you really want me to be this...rough with you. I'm certainly not into 'put your hands upon my throat' part.” Everything else sounded like Heaven to Dean but that's too much, too quick to put on poor Castiel.

Castiel hummed questioningly into Dean's ear over the music. “I think I have one more go in me if you'd like to give the lighter stuff a try.” Rarely did Dean ever blush so he was damn thankful it was close to pitch black in here.

“Keep talking like that and I will find a way to tie you to my own head board.” He grabbed one of Castiel's hands and with no shame, shoved it down the front of his sweat pants so that Castiel could _feel_ how much Dean was turned on right now. Castiel ran the palm of his hand up and down. “You're just begging to be submissive, Castiel.”

“So it takes bondage talk to get you to say my full name, huh? I don't submit to anyone, I allow them.” His voice was getting deeper in Dean's ear. “Start it over and turn it up.”

“Fuck...you, Cas,” Dean rolled his hips into Castiel's palm. Not wanting to leave the sensations he was having, he bent himself the least amount he had to. Even with such a small movement Castiel's hand found a way to start jacking Dean off. He stumbled at the first movement, catching himself on the sides of the dresser. His legs instantly spread out as long as possible, trying to give Castiel the most room to work with. He still hasn't been released from his pants and every time he tries to move his hips back and forth, he got held down even harder. No matter what he tried, Dean realized;

_I'm the Sub tonight._

It felt like Castiel was using the song as an instruction book rather than music. With each line, came a movement to fit. He climbed on top of Dean before they could even reach the bed, toppling into the mess of sheets. Dean was naked in the blink of an eye, looking up at Castiel with a new look on his face. Castiel had him completely pinned from wrists to ankles, he lifted his head off of the pillow, chomping his teeth. If Castiel wants to play rough, Dean knew how to play rough in bed too. “You're not going anywhere Dean.”

The sentence and the tone sent a trail of hairs on end down his back. Dean tried raising his hips to encourage more touching, Castiel would push him back down in the bed with his own hips, that were still covered. 

“Safe word?”

Fuck, Dean had never been in this position. “Uh, pineapple?”

Castiel kissed him softly on the forehead. The last bit of soft affection he was going to feel for who knows how long.

**Tie me up and take me over, till you're done, till I'm done, feeling I'm ready to blow.**  
Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's wrists. He wanted nothing more than to bite that pale, white flesh on top of him.  
 **Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh**  
Dean felt Castiel use all of his muscle simply to roll his hips, sliding his hands from wrists to fingers, tangling them together. Castiel gave a soft warning before following the 'instructions'. Softly grazing his teeth over Dean's neck to where his pulse is, to bite down. Dean was surprised that he didn't sprout sharp teeth and try to suck his blood after that bite. He could smell the familiar scent of blood, then Castiel lapping away at his neck where the teeth marks are. His body didn't know what to do. Here he was getting literally bruised and bitten.  
And he was enjoying every second of it.

There came another bite on the other side of his neck, like they almost matched. This one was harder, he felt a loud moan building in his throat. As it found it's way to his lips, Castiel released one of Dean's hands, placing it over his mouth so the moan was so muffled it sounded like it was part of the song steadily playing in the background.

Covering Dean's mouth with his own lips instead of his hand, Dean felt the hand back on his wrist. Dean nipped the moment he had the opportunity to do so. Castiel's teeth were against Dean's neck again and he was preparing for that bite he was starting to crave, Instead he felt those soft lips running over his pulse, like he was trying to get a better feel for it. 

There was a shift in power as Castiel released Dean completely, unwrapping his wrists and his ankles. To Dean's base level brain this was a chance for retaliation. 

He pulled off Castiel's pants quick enough they may have ripped. Holding both of Castiel's wrists with one hand, Dean shoved his hips into Castiel in case he might try to slip away. What little bit of light they had, their silhouettes danced on the walls. He heard a drawer open, some fumbling, and the drawer close again. 

Castiel spread his legs in anticipation. He felt nothing but Dean's weight on him. “You think you're going to get what you want that quick, huh?” In the dark, tone was all that mattered. “There's taking it rough, and taking it mean. Let's get rough.” All the biting Castiel had done was about to be repaid in ten fold. Moving his mouth down to the base of Castiel's neck, he bit at the soft parts causing Castiel to arch his back and moan Dean's name,

“Again,” Castiel had become a real masochist, real quick.

“You're so cute when you get demanding.” 

“I said 'again'. Do it.”

Who was Dean to deny Castiel what he was asking for. With his Cheshire smile, there was a plan behind it. Starting just below Castiel's Adam's apple, using the tip of his tongue Dean found his way over Castiel's vocal chords, intimidating by opening his mouth enough to wrap his lips around his throat, giving a cue for Castiel to brace as much as he could before Dean almost ripped his throat out. Letting go, softly kissing where he had bitten, he couldn't bring himself to truly hurt Castiel despite his demands. “Tell me.”

“Should I have to?”

“I said 'tell me', Cas. Two can play at this game, trust me.”

It was obvious that Castiel was getting used to being this close with Dean. Earlier he couldn't even mention getting or receiving a blowjob and now here they were literally biting at each others throats. “If you're so good at this game, show me.” Castiel managed to wiggle his way out of Dean's poor attempt to hold his lower half still, he felt strong legs pulling him as close as they could get with his legs around Dean's waist.

How dark was Castiel really willing to get? 

“All right. Just remember, you asked for this.” Dean lowered himself down to Castiel's ear. “And the word is Pineapple.”

Castiel felt his stomach twist in anticipation and excitement. Hearing the drawer open again, he rolled his eyes. “What, more lube?”

“Shut up.” This wasn't a playful 'oh you' type of response. This was downright a demand. His eyebrow lifted as he felt Dean palm something cold. It was small enough to fit in his hand with his fingers closed so, it couldn't be too bad. 

_You better choose carefully_

The beats of the music were swirling around in Castiel's ears, he almost didn't hear the small click in Dean's hands. Fuck, he might have actually demanded something he didn't understand he was getting himself into. He was trying to place what this sensation is, he can't seem to tell. Feeling Dean's hand shift what he was holding, his other hand pushing into Castiel's chest, partially holding him still, partially using him for leverage. Enjoying the sight of the muscles tensing, he went to move his hips and nothing. They wouldn't move, even an inch. “Admit it already,” something small and steel pressing on his shoulder, “you can't make me move.”

_You should know what you're falling for_  
Castiel shrugged his shoulder. “I dare you.”

Dean lifted a dom eyebrow. The blade was no longer on Castiel's shoulder, watching it shine in the hitting-just-right lights of the moon and street lights. Tossing it into the air and catching it at the hilt, lifting it level with his own shoulder. Before Castiel could take his next breath, the side of the blade was at his throat.

_Do you dare to do this_   
Trying to see how far he could push Dean he turned his neck to the side, exposing more of the flesh. The side of the blade scraped across his tender skin, leaving a soft red mark. “Is that all you got Winchester?” Dean couldn't help but chuckle at this taunt.

“No, you're not red enough.” Twisting the knife over, pushing at the other side of Castiel's neck. “You're lucky your face is beautiful.” As he ran the knife down Castiel's cheek. “Do you honestly think I keep candles in here for decor, do you?” The feeling of the thumping heart beat underneath his free hand, pinning Castiel down harder. “So pick your pain.” Dean squeezed his thighs together, forcing Castiel's legs to be touching each other. “Did I stutter?” His voice was deeper than normal and husky. There was no snarky come back for this situation. A simple movement spoke so much, when Castiel lifted with what little power he had, causing Dean's knees to slide forward.

“Like I said, I dare you.” Castiel gritted his teeth. 

“Hm, I like it.” In a blink Castiel was on his stomach with Dean on top of him, dick pressing against Castiel's ass. All those years of Judo training was paying off. Normally he wasn't naked with another man doing it but it was all too hot to just give in and fuck already.  
Face down in the pillows he could feel the sharp edge of the blade instead of the dull one against his neck earlier. Dean didn't want to make it too obvious that he was checking on Castiel as he had a knife running down his spine. The irony was not lost on him. Running fingers through the back of Castiel's head, lifting it off of the pillows. Trying to think of a gentle way to shove Castiel back down, properly. “This way.” Pressing on Castiel's cheek into the bed instead of face completely down. Leaning down, his lips against the naked neck, “Good boy Castiel.”

His body twitching at the way Dean said his name in full. Dean could probably do just that and Castiel would be hard as a rock. He pouted when it was just the knife against his skin. Dean's hand had disappeared as far as he was concerned. He could only see what the stars lit up, and that wasn't much. “Fuck!” Dean wrapped his vanished hand around Castiel, he just had to thrust forward into the hand wrapped around him as he dripped. His body didn't know what to do with itself. Should he press against the knife, muffle his moans, or keep moving his hips? Could he do all three? “Dean”

“What do you want?” He sounded inconvenienced by Castiel's plea, Using more pressure than before between the pale shoulder blades, slowly arching into it. 

“Fuck me already...please.”

“I thought you could handle this Cas. You too weak?” Dean rocked himself against Castiel, steadily mocking him as he heard another 'fuck' escape Castiel's lips. “I could...” the tip of the knife drew a small amount of blood in the middle of his back. A sharp hiss followed by Latin that was too half-silenced to understand with the various songs, each somehow getting more fitting than the last. “just consider my own pleasure and leave you hard and whining for me to even barely touch you.”

“No, no.” Castiel tried to face Dean only to have his face pushed back down onto his cheek. He silently thanked god the pillows were soft. 

“Please touch”

His sentence was cut off when the sharp end touched one of his hip bones. The sting of a small cut above the sweet hips. “I don't think you deserve it yet. Castiel.” A strange emphasis on the 'tiel' part. Castiel's eyes bolted open when he felt a fingertip over the cut on his shoulder and a soft sucking noise. If he moved back or forward, he would definitely feel the cold cutting into him again. “Still not red enough for it.”

_Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho_  
“I should make you cum barely touching you. That's what I'm going to do to you.” Dean doesn't want Castiel to say the safe word but he wants to push him to that edge and see how far that edge goes. The deep breath just made him harder. 

_Shit, he was starting to enjoy giving Dean this much power._

Willing to risk the pain, Castiel pushed into Dean, the knife forming a fresh cut above the first one. Dean re positioned the knife, barely holding it by the hilt. Castiel heard a small, low, laugh. His empty fingers felt over the cuts on the hip. There wasn't much blood, just enough to know what it is. Dean smeared the little bits of blood upwards towards Castiel's back. Slick yet sticky. The mattress dipped as the hilt was let go. A hand vanished again, keeping only one tightly grabbing at the cuts. The same laughter came as Castiel's high pitched whimper of pain meets pleasure. “If that made you make that noise, I just can't wait.” Dean lightly pinched Castiel's ass. Shuttering, Castiel tried propping himself up higher only to be met with a smack that made him lunge forward from the unexpected sting. Before he could fall completely flat, Dean grabbed his hips pulling him upward with no effort at all. “Cas, we've talked about this haven't we? No moving unless I do it for you. Make a move, see how it ends.” 

After pulling him up, his hands moved to Castiel's shoulders, moving him into whatever position Dean wanted him to be in. One of his thumbs dug into the cut on Castiel's shoulder, the other hand sliding its way down Castiel's side, down to the bed, and finding the knife in the dark. Bracing for another cut somewhere on his back, there was only the consistent stinging on his shoulder. A moment later, there was a dripping sensation on the small of his back. It didn't take Castiel long to feel that it wasn't wax or cum, so what the fuck. Castiel groaned when he felt Dean's chest on his back, he felt an arm come around him. He was waiting for it to squeeze at his throat. That was not the case. Opening his eyes, the moon lit up Dean's arm, blood slowly sliding down his wrist. “Lick.”

Confusion. 

Setting his thoughts aside, Castiel obeyed. A gentle, slow feeling of his tongue running along Dean's wrist. For once tonight, it was Dean who needed to be muffled. Castiel smiled against Dean's warm wrist. “Like that?”

“Harder. It's going to take a lot more than licking my wrist to give up.” Going to pull his wrist away, teeth pinched his bleeding skin, starting to suck hard enough to probably leave a mark. For Dean it was just turning him harder. “You...kinky little...” A moan was sucked out of him, tailed by a growl. He almost tore his wrist away from Castiel as he flipped him over onto his back again. 

“Is Dean giving up?” Castiel licked his lips tasting the blood. “Because that was nothing.” Castiel bluffed. 

“Don't lie to me.” Dean placed another cut just above Castiel's belly button, watching his head thrash against the pillow. This was a sight he could never give up. “So, Cas likes a little pain with his pleasure huh? Noted.” Whispering words into Castiel's flesh, Dean was working his way down to Castiel's hips, sucking at the cuts, Castiel bucked forward. 

“Dean, I can't...” Castiel pulled at Dean's hair, forcing a grunt out of him at the unexpected tugging.

“Can't what?” Castiel could _feel_ Dean grinning. He knows what the end of that sentence is going to be, he just wants to hear Castiel say it.

“Can't hold back much longer.”

“Good.” Watching Castiel's muscles look for something to brace against, Dean knew this was going to be a strong orgasm. His breath became more erratic, his hands gave up on Dean's hair and began pulling the sheets off the bed. “Told you I barely had to touch you.”

At this point of being so close to the edge, Castiel didn't care about Dean barely touching him. The touches he did get were enough to get anyone close. Dean pushed Castiel's legs apart, fitting in between them. Carefully biting the strong thighs, switching up which one he decided to bite. All he wanted to do now was tip over that oh so close edge. Thumbs pressed against his thighs, Dean's tongue ran up Castiel's cock slowly. So slowly it was almost painful. Getting to the tip, he felt Castiel shake, and cum shoot almost up to his chin.

“FUCK!” The scream blew any bit of secrecy they had out the window.


	22. After Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With lust that hardcore, tell me you love me afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, this chapter is really short because I wanted to get a little bit of a pallet cleanser.
> 
> [Updated]

Regaining his senses, Castiel stumbled over his own feet try to turn the music off, The small speaker toppled over, making a loud crashing noise that lead to the iPod becoming unplugged and a blare of some cheesy love song came on. “Shit.” He fumbled to pick it up, pressing all the buttons to turn it off. Only thing he managed to do was turn it down.

“WE get it Cas. You lasted longer! Now will you shut up and go to bed?!” Sam banged on the wall that they shared.

“Only if I get to take away your bed frame Sammy!”

Across the hall, interrupting their dispute was Bobby standing just outside of their rooms. “If the four of you don't shut yer damn traps, I'm moving you down to the bunker!”

[Bobby, the Ender of all Arguments,] 

Dean had to get one more last word in. “Jess, your demands are loud and clear. Didn't know you were into that Sammy.”

“Dean Winchester, I'm about to drag you out by your ear!”

Collapsing onto the bed, Castiel felt gentle kisses and gentle palms all over. Dean listened as the ragged breathing slowly came back down to normal. “I hate to ruin your post orgasm high but from the looks of it, you're going to need some serious after care.” 

Castiel's head sunk into the pillows as he rolled onto his back, not wanting to get stickiness all over the bed. “The only thing I need now is sleep.”

“You can talk me into almost anything, except for this. Stay.” Dean slid on the closest pair of boxers he could find. His feet landing on the carpet tickled as he stood, wiggling his toes. Attempting to be silent on his way to the bathroom, quietly grabbing the things he would need and letting water run in the sink until it got warm, squeezing out all the excess water from the cloth.

With a warm washcloth, a glass of water, two Advil, a handful of Band-Aids, and a clean towel he headed back to his room, seeing Castiel asleep on the bed as if nothing had happened. Putting down the water and Advil, he gently nudged Castiel to wake him. There was an annoyed mumble, of course in Latin. Dean is starting to think that Castiel only speaks in Latin when it's something he doesn't want Dean to hear.

“I know, I know I'm absolutely awful for wanting to take care of you. Sit up before I pull you up. Please?” Dean leaned over Castiel and over to the nightstand with a shadeless lamp and the frame of it was fading in color and the attempts at fixing the broken pieces was becoming more obvious.

Whatever this whole 'after care' thing Dean keeps talking about, it's sincere. “I'll sit up but I don't have to like it.”

Dean gently rubbed the cuts on Castiel's body with the warm cloth, feeling his shoulders relax under the heat. As he rubbed it down Castiel's back, he could feel the scars and see most of them now that an actual light on. The scars looked so much more angry in the light, like they never healed properly. Running the cloth down to the cuts on his navel and his hips wiping away any evidence of their adventures tonight. After cleaning off the blood, Dean began running it down from Castiel's collar bone to just above the belly button cut, wiping away the trail of cum. 

Placing two Advil into Castiel's hands, “take these, should help.” Castiel had swallowed the pills before Dean could even hand him the water. “I was going to give you water...” Castiel shrugged and plopped back down. “Guess I'll wash the blood out of the sheets later, Get some sleep. Curling into bed, there was an arm spread across his chest from the already asleep Castiel. “I love you, Cas.”

“Mmm, I love you too Dean.”

[ **7:00 AM** ]

Castiel dug through his bag to find his elusive cell phone. The alarm was annoying and he wasn't ready to get up and go to Biology. “No...” groaning as though that would change the situation he was currently in. “I do'n want to go.” Still in the haze of sleep, he chucked his phone to the floor, making a loud _thud_ against the floor.

Dean jolted awake, reaching for the same drawer as last night. His eyes focused in on Castiel's shirtless body, curled into his sheets. “What the fuck was that?” Seeing no threat, Dean tried to close the drawer as softly as possible.

“Are you going to stab my alarm too?” Castiel looked at him with one eye open, small dimples appearing as he cracked a smile.

“I will if it goes off again. Aren't you supposed to be a morning person or something?” Pulling Castiel close to him, somewhat admiring last nights handy work.

“I'm only a morning person when I'm not sore from the night before.”

“Sorry about that.” 

“I'm not complaining about last night, I did kind of egg you on. You just randomly keep weapons in your bedroom?”

“You mean you don't?”

The sound of a standard ringtone broke the silence. “Fuck off Karen.” Castiel shoved his face into the pillow, rolling onto his stomach. Dean looked at the clock on his desk across the room. The red numbers were showing 10 after 7. This is when he would normally be going to bed, not waking up. Sitting up to retrieve the phone he had thrown to the ground, Castiel finally said something that Dean understood. “Bitch.” By the time he picked up the phone it had already stopped ringing.

“Stopped ringing, isn't that good?”

There was a chime sound notifying of a voicemail. “Give it a minute, she'll call right back. It's fucking clockwork.”

Dean pulled back the covers, resting his head on Castiel's uncut shoulder. “I could answer it.”

“No god no. I know you, you'd just get me in trouble.”

Clearing his throat and putting on a mock receptionist voice. “Yes, hello Karen. This is Dean from Bio. Cas just spent the night in my bed, rather sweaty and sticky. Yes, yes I know, horrid, I agree. No, it wasn't the s- word, he would never have sex. He was at gymnastics.” Putting his head back onto the crook of Castiel's neck. “Wouldn't be the first time I made a phone call to get someone out of something, just ask Sam. Your call.”

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, weighing his options. Fiddling with the cell phone, waiting for it to ring. “I have to be there tonight.”   
“Nothing says you can't bring your classmate from Bio.” He kissed the cut mark he had left on Castiel's shoulder. “As long as you keep your shirt on, no one is going to be the wiser.” The sigh Castiel gave made Dean want to rip the phone out of his hands, possibly break it, and then topple Castiel and not leave bed for the rest of the day. Heaven. 

“Yes Karen, I'll be there tonight before the social workers.” Dean saw Castiel's thumb his the volume on the side, trying to be subtle about it. There must have been something that Dean wasn't supposed to hear. “I'm bringing my...friend over.” Dean's chest swelled with excitement. This wasn't exactly 'meeting the parents' but it was something big even if it was incognito. He flopped onto the bed, his hands under his head with a stupid grin on his face. He was admiring the work he had left on Castiel and sure some of it was fucked up but to him, it was a good kind of fucked. 

“Karen, I'll even call you _mom_ in front of them if you stop screeching in my ear.” The sass was out of control. “Yes, even all the chores.” Castiel dropped the phone back into his bag, making a thump noise as it hit his laptop. 

“Mom huh? That's a big sacrifice for some dick Cas.” Dean laughed at his own joke. It was a joke, even if partially. Putting on another high pitched voice. “You like me, you really really like me!” He dramatically wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders, pulling him backwards.  
“As much as I love the magic between your legs _Dee_ , I also like having decent grades so I don't have she-bitch on my ass all the time.” He slid his hand down, over Dean's boxers with a soft squeeze. 

“I'm not complaining but I can't afford to be hard right now if you're actually going to class.” Dean felt himself start to twitch and tried to start thinking of things to stop the erection that was starting to happen. 

“I _could_ stay here and we could have a repeat of last night.” Turning to look at those green circles. 

“Don't tease Cas, you remember what happened last time you did that.” Dean traced the clean cuts over Castiel's shoulder and stomach. “We need to get out of my bed before I make you stay in it.”

“I've always loved a challenge Dean.” Castiel straddled Dean, kissing him softly on his neck where there were bite marks from last nights tryst in the sheets.

A hard knock on the bedroom door startled both of them with Castiel scrambling to his feet, covering himself. In two days, Dean has seen him do this twice and he was beginning to not like it at all. “Dean!” Castiel's body relaxed at the voice. “Time to get up boys. I ain't lettin' you skip class for necking!”

“I'm up Bobby. I'm up! Am I forced to take a cold shower because of the early birds?” Referring to Sam and Jess. He would bet all 3 dollars he had that they spent more time in the shower than necessary. 

“That's your fault. Now git!” 

“All right, all right.” Dean rolled his eyes as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, with the intention of grabbing Castiel, push him up against a wall, and have his way with him all over again, he noticed the sporadic drops of blood on the sheets and that did nothing to cure his urge. 

“Don't roll your eyes at me.” Through the thin door, Dean heard Bobby's familiar boots walking away and down the stairs. 

“I swear he has like super powers or something.” Dean started stripping the bed, glad he didn't have a thing for white. “Sorry we're stuck with a cold shower.” Throwing the sheets into the corner. 

“I'm used to them and like Bobby said 'this is all your fault'. He has a point.” Castiel picked up the discarded sheets. Smiling at the small blotches throughout. Dean expected a reaction to them, but not a smile, especially not one that big.

There was a few happy moments Dean had, some months ago, maybe a year. At this point, time had been lost on him and all that remained was remembering how shitty he felt. His previous partner _wanted_ to be into this but when morning came around, the only words Dean heard was; ' **go figure a fag would be this fucked up** ', which left Dean wondering why he would wait until morning and not just book it the moment things go weird. Castiel would never say something like that to him, yet at least.

“Yeah but warm water would help with those sore muscles, trust me.” 

“Why is 'trust me' always followed up by a wink with you? I can't tell if I really should trust you or keep an eye on the mischievous trickster you are.” Castiel let go of the sheet, leaving it to fall to the floor. 

“Why not both?” Dean started cleaning up all the mess they made last night. Picking up the tin he looked around trying to find the top of it. He's pretty sure they knocked it off of the nightstand at some point. The dresser has scratch marks across it from the foreplay with the stereo. “Trust me by keeping your eyes on me. Face it Blue, you're obsessed.” 

“Not obsessed. Intrigued.” He traced the scratch marks. 

**[A cold shower and borrowing Dean's clothes later.]**

The wind ruffled Dean's hair as they walked to school. “If I knew your bag weighed a ton, I would've asked Bobby for a ride.” Adjusting the strap over his shoulder. “What do you keep in this thing and how the hell do _you_ carry it?”

“Dean, I'm 90% sure I could hang with you, even without a hard on. I may look like a twink but I'm no pushover.” Castiel adjusted his pants again. He wasn't used to wearing jeans and a t-shirt. To him it looked off and strange but if Dean likes it, he can do strange. Dean ruined his dress shirt anyways. He could have to come up with an excuse.

“Ho oh, someone's getting cocky.” Dean turned around, pushing Castiel back against the concrete of a diner that Dean knew very well that they were passing. Castiel made a soft _oof_ noise as he hit the building. Dean started to smile before he felt a leg being held stiff around his calf. “Fu--” He hit the ground before he could finish the word. John would be so disappointed that he would punch Dean's nose in just to make a point.

“I have the right to be cocky.” Castiel offered his hand out to help Dean up. He was sure Dean would be angry or bitter over being knocked to the ground by him. 

“I'm not even going to try to come up with an excuse for that one. That was impressive Cyan.” Castiel slid a bit as Dean grabbed his hand. Dusting off the back of his jeans and adjusting the bag again, he couldn't resist placing a kiss on Castiel's lips. He blushed when Dean rubbed his nose against his. 

“You're going to call me a nerd for this but we have classes to get to.” 

“ _Nerd_.” Dean kicked pebbles as they started walking again. Getting closer to the building, Dean's palms started to sweat and began watching the ground as they continued to walk. “You, you can let go...”

Castiel put his free hand up to Dean's chest, stopping him in his tracks. “If I wanted to let go of your hand, do you think I would have spent _last night_ with you? Because chances are, I would not have done so.” 

Dean nodded, not in belief, just acknowledging that he heard what Castiel said. There were a few times when those exact words were said but then gone back on as him and who he was with started to get in closer proximity to the public eye, even more so if it were a guy. “Yeah.” He squeezed Castiel's hand, train of thought being, if he was going to have to let go soon, might as well enjoy it while he has it.  
“Don't give me that Winchester.” Castiel's voice had a hint of anger in it. The only time Castiel had ever sounded angry was if he was talking to Karen. Dean couldn't bring himself to make eye contact, just keeping his head down. “I need a big strong man to carry my books to my locker for me.” Castiel gave a valley girl tone to his voice, trying to break whatever tension there was between them. He managed to crack a smile on Dean's face. They could see other students rushing into the building as the first bell rang, most being separated into cliques that were the inspiration for every high school movie ever made. Walking up the entrance steps, still holding hands to Dean's relief, Castiel could hear the murmurs from the groups that were still standing outside. Some of them were trying to hide what they were saying to each other, others had no shame in the insults they were dishing out. He could feel Dean starting to let go of his hand. “Hey, no.” Castiel stood firm where he was, looking up at Dean with a sympathetic look. “Fuck 'em.” He pulled Dean down the steps, squeezing his hand again.

“Are you sure? Last time we held hands in”

“I'm going to cut you off right there. That day I had just met you and I was scared that if I knowledge it I was afraid of how the others would react and therefore I didn't want to lose you just because people are people.”

The second bell rang and most of the groups had dispersed with a few screaming rather angry slurs as they passed the couple. 

_I knew that kid was weird didn't know he was a fag too_   
_It's a shame the new one is gay._   
_Yeah he is pretty hot_

These were the nicer of the insults that the two overheard. Dean was never one to deny what he felt and who he loved. He could tell this was hurting Castiel, like he was trying to hide it by squeezing Dean's hand harder. He couldn't help but snap, it was what he does. “If you're going to call me a 'fag', at least look in the mirror and call yourself a 'whore'. I've seen the way Derrick looks at me when you're not looking. He'd suck my dick for a dollar.” The girl went from feeling proud that she got a reaction, then storming pass them, giving a shove to Dean. “Nothing else to say from the peanut gallery?” to the two who tried to stand their ground with their comments. “Baby, I've seen the way you look at me. My boyfriend might start getting soooo jealous, I might just start to kiss him right here.” Dean rolled his eyes as the other two tried to explain their way out of what was said.

“Sorry Cas, they just got under my skin for a second.” Low enough for only Castiel could hear. 

“What are you sorry for?” It didn't feel inquisitive. Castiel walked up the remaining steps to be side my side with Dean. “I just didn't have the guts to say it. Those three are nothing new to me.”

“That sucks.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. “But you get used to it.”

“Cas, you realize that's even more sucky. Right?” Dean pulled him in for a tight hug, trying to say all the things that he didn't know how to articulate."You can let go now, I'm not going anywhere.” Despite his protest, Castiel remained surrounded by Dean's warmth. “Mmm, or not,”

“I don't know how many times I can play hooky without the school trying to call John.”

[ **Lunchtime** ]

If anyone new had walked into this school, they would probably think that Dean and Castiel had done something so scandalous, with all of the stares and either strange or disgusted looks they were getting. Castiel was standing in line for this sorry excuse for food that the school was given. Being next in line to pay, he started fishing for his ID in his pockets. He couldn't seem to find it. And to think the day had started so great before school had begun. 

“Looking for this, stranger?” Castiel felt pressure on his shoulder wincing from the healing cut, with an even more familiar voice. The ID flashed in front of his face, touching his nose. 

“Yes I was, thank you very much.” Yanking it out of Dean's hand, biting his thumb gently. “How did you get it?” Castiel was fighting every urge in him to not kiss Dean after biting him. The beeping of the cashier scanning other students' ID brought him out of his train of thoughts of dragging Dean out of here and sucking him off in the bathroom. 

“It's really easy to pickpocket someone when they aren't paying attention.” Dean slid his hands into Castiel's oversized trench coat, squeezing under it hoping to get a reaction out of the already blushing Castiel. 

Sliding his food along the bar, the lunch lady gave them a look like she knew what was happening under that coat of his. Clearing his throat, Castiel twisted his way out of Dean's embrace, taking a little bit of pleasure in the audible disappointment that came from Dean. “That's what you get for stealing.” Dean was almost holding his arms outstretched to where Castiel should be.

Sitting down next to Castiel, Dean grabbed his hand, placing it on the inside of his leg. A silent demand to be touched. “It's not stealing if you get it back.” He placed his hand on top of Castiel's steadily moving it upwards.

“If you're going to start doing that,” Castiel looked down at where his hand was, feeling Dean's jeans getting slowly tighter. “I'm not going to argue the ethics of stealing.” Picking at the rubbery excuse for pizza, trying to not move. He felt Dean's thigh shift, adjusting himself using Castiel's hand. “Dean...”

“Cas.”

When Dean said his name his tone sounded so certain and so sure of himself. It was just a shortened version of his name but he couldn't stop his cheeks from blushing. After last night, he hasn't been thinking straight. Every sight, sound, and touch rolled through his mind. He was starting to lose the last shred of self control that he had as his hand was now directly on Dean's crotch. Even though it was under the table, it still felt naughty. Part of him is starting to regret enjoying last night so much because now that's all he can think about. Thinking about it was starting to hurt. At one point during the day, he was tempted to make a dash to the bathroom and take care of himself. Ashamed he even had that thought he tried to think of things that would turn him off, at least for the rest of the day. Castiel slid out of Dean's grasp, grabbing his lunch tray with more force than he intended to.

“Wait, what?” Dean couldn't think of a reason as to why Castiel would just up and leave like that. All he could do was watch Castiel walk away, dumping the food into the trash can. Dean adjusted his jacket in case this was going to blow up in his face, he bare minimum could look cool while being stabbed in the heart. Confusion was melting his brain as Castiel was walking towards him with a hurried stride.   
Once he stood over Dean, he grabbed his hand and all that was said as Castiel was dragging him along. “Feels like we're about to get into shit.” The heavy doors opened outward when Castiel pushed them. Dean caught up to Castiel's walking pace, turning from one hallway to the next. Dean wasn't familiar with this side of the school. It was all AP classes and school clubs. “I wonder what Cyan was thinking about earlier” 

“I need...something.” Yanking open the free handicapped stall, locking it behind them. The chance of someone coming down here at lunch hour was slim to none. “And if it's not taken care of, your pants that I'm wearing are going to be a mess.”

Moving his fingers down to the baggy, borrowed jeans. “Make my jeans messy Cas.”

_A wink of course_

“I want you on your knees Dean.” Without considering the consequences of if they got caught, Dean fell to his knees, taking Castiel's pants and boxers with him. Dean is the master of foreplay to Castiel but right now, all he wanted was to get off. “Just suck it til I cum.”

“Any other requests while I'm down here, master?” Dean started to open his mouth to sink Castiel into his throat. Castiel braced himself against the bar, waiting for the warmth of Dean's tongue to surround him. 

“I want to cum on your face...or we can do that later...” Castiel still wasn't sure as to what everything Dean was into, This might be a limit breaker. Dean's eyes lit up as his tongue started paying extra attention to Castiel's tip. “If you,”

“Just don't get it in my hair.” Dean opened his mouth to Castiel once more, sinking all the way to the bottom with his nose softly grazing against the small amounts of pubic hair. 

_Fucking what_

This is happening. Castiel wasn't really expecting any of this from Dean. For him, it was just a fantasy, but here he is. In a bathroom stall with a pair of beautiful green eyes looking up at him from kneeling on the floor. Brushing the stray strands away so he could watch Dean's eyes opening and closing as slowly as his own. 

“Deus.”

Dean picked up the pace when he could feel Castiel start to try to escape Dean's mouth. He could hear the squeaking sound of Castiel's wet palms frantically grasping at the walls. Almost wishing he had the fingernails to drag them across Castiel's flesh as he starts to sweat, Dean settled for digging what little nails he did have into Castiel's hips. Lifting his ass away from the bar Castiel was hanging onto like it was his last life line, the tip, warm and wet hit the back of Dean's throat. Wrapping his hand around the base, pulling Castiel out of his mouth with a slick sound, he felt that he was very right in his timing a strings of white hit his face.

“Good to know you'd cum on God's face, Cas.”


End file.
